Ashikabi no Naruto
by Itachi Uchiha 95
Summary: Naruto is reborn in the Sekerei world! A man who has given up on life will teach these birds how to live! Strong, Intelligent Naruto. NOT Godlike Naruto insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashikabi no Naruto**

**AN/: I've read a few Sekerei-Naruto crossovers and want to try my own hand at them. **

**Anyways this wont be another of those millennium old Naruto stories. I'm considering doing something a bit different. Naruto will be reborn in this world sort of like he is in a lot of Naruto-FairyTail crossovers. He will still have chakra but since he was reborn as a child he won't be some Uber like insert into the series. He won't be helpless like wimpy and indecisive Minato either though.**

•••••

Naruto stared down Madara's defeated body, not feeling the rush of satisfaction he had always expected to feel with this act. It was all over. The elemental nations were safe from this evil. An era of peace would come just as the Elder Sage predicted. He had achieved what they had all wanted. Jiraya, Nagato, Konan, his parents. He had finally done what he promised them.

He didn't understand why he still felt so hollow even as everyone cheered around him. Why were they all being so happy? The war was over but so many were dead. Tsunade and Gaara died in their first confrontation with Madara along with the other kage. Sakura and Shizune were killed by White Zetsu. Kakashi had fallen against Tobi who had then been defeated by a vengeful Gai who killed them both with a suicidal rush opening all eight gates. Neji had died protecting him from a sneak attack. Hinata died protecting her younger sister from a horde of White Zetsu. Sasuke and Killer Bee killed each other when he came after Naruto. Akamaru was killed protecting Kiba from a resurrected shinobi. Team 8's parents had all died when the headquarters were destroyed. Kurenai-Sensei had later been killed protecting some civilians, taking her unborn child with her.

Naruto could go on and on. No one had been spared from the war. The price for his dream, the price for a peaceful world. He found himself questioning if it was really worth it when everyone he knew was dead or suffered.

His introspection was stopped cold as he suddenly felt cold. He looked down and saw a blade running through his chest. As he registered this he looked down further to see a heavily bleeding Madara smirk even as he died. The old man coughed up blood and said, " You really were something else boy. I…acknowledge your power… that's why… I'll do everything in my power to make sure I take you with me!"

Naruto fell to his knees as he coughed up blood. He was dying. He could feel the cold embrace of death. He dimly heard Kurama's voice in his head, " Damn you Madara! I won't let you!" Even as he was dying Naruto felt a smile creep onto his face. A few years ago if anyone had told him Kurama would become one of his closest friends he would have laughed at them. Seeing Kurama work so hard to save him was heart warming in a way.

Madara smirk widened as he said, " I won't let you interfere Kyuubi!" As his eyes morphed into the Eternal Sharringan. Naruto felt the pain in his chest increase as he suddenly felt Kurama's power recede. The last he heard from his partner was a loud roar of frustration.

Madara eyes morphed back into his normal coal black ones as he coughed up more blood. He then said in a weak voice, " I guess this is goodbye then huh Uzumaki Naruto… You were… a worthy… opponent…" With those final words Uchiha Madara died once again.

Naruto could feel his body being jostled around by the no doubt frantic shinobi forces as he felt himself get weaker. It was a testament to his Uzumaki Blood that he was still alive after receiving such a wound. He tried to speak but nothing but blood would come out of his mouth. He could not feel Kurama anymore. No doubt the fox was under whatever spell the Uchiha had placed on him. Uzumaki's last thought before he died was that he was happy Kurama would finally be able to experience freedom after almost a hundred years of captivity.

•••••

Naruto was floating in the dark. He could see nothing but darkness. There was no sound. There was no feeling. There was nothing. There was only existence. He didn't know how long he stayed like that. It felt like an eternity but it could have been longer. Suddenly the darkness started to recede bit by bit. He then felt something after the longest time. He was wet. And hungry. He tried to open his eyes but didn't have the energy to move at all.

Suddenly the wet sensation vanished and he felt something warm. It wrapped around him. He thought he heard someone sat something but he wasn't sure.

•••••

High School student Uzumaki Naruto woke up with a gasp. He wiped the sweat from his face. It had been a while since he had had that dream. The dream of his rebirth in this land called Earth.

He checked his alarm clock and saw it was still a few hours before dawn. A few hours before he had to get up for class. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again so he got up and looked out the window. The view could be considered stunning but to him it was nothing special. He had always preferred the forestry around Konoha.

Naruto exited his luxury apartment and headed to the roof of the building. He sat down right on the ledge heedless of the many warning signs around him. He looked to the heavens but was unable to see the stars even with his enhanced vision. It wasn't possible to see the stars in a city like Tokyo. He reveled in the feeling of the wind as he thought over his life since he had arrived in the strange world so many years ago.

He had somehow appeared in a back alley as a child of four after his 'death' at Madara's hands. From there he had been found by the security forces of the city known as the police and taken to an orphanage. When asked he had only given his name. Thankfully he was not pressed for more details, as he had been a child.

After a year in the orphanage an old couple that had no children of their own adopted him. They had respected his wishes to keep his family name. He had called them 'mother' and 'father' but truthfully if he had to think of a more accurate way to describe their relationship it would be distant relatives. Of course they had loved him in their own way but he was an adult in a child's body perhaps even more mature then they were. He did not need a parent. The only ones who could claim such were either Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina or Jiraya and Tsunade all of who were dead.

From there he had entered school and was always the top of the class. He couldn't make friends with such immature children no matter how hard he tried. He was always the awkward one out. By grade school he had discovered he still retained the ability to use chakra. It was both helpful and frustrating. With his physical ability he always stood out from his peers. While he tried to avoid it he could use his clones for learning anything that was difficult to grasp. Even in grade school he had difficulty making friends. Everyone liked him and he was well respected but he had no FRIENDS. He had no one he could relate with. The matters of children seemed so petty to him no matter how much he tried to fit in.

By his first year in high school he had given up on the idea of making friends. He was currently one of the most popular people in high school. Ace player of both basketball and volleyball teams. One of the top ten students in academic ranking. Considered to be one of the best looking boys in school he was told by everyone he had a bright future ahead of him.

At the age of fourteen his 'parents' had died in a car crash. He had been genuinely devastated. They may not have been as close as he would have liked but they had been his caretakers for over a decade in this world. The loss hit him hard. It was also when he truly realized how fragile humans were in this planet. He had been thrown around amongst a few relatives before he finally made a deal with them to let him live on his own with a monthly checkup from them. He had been set up with a trust by his 'parents' and was pretty well of since he had a full scholarship in his high school due to the combination of his physical and academic abilities.

Naruto was snapped out of his memories as he realized the sun was already out. He had to get ready for morning practice.

Naruto waved at a few people he recognized as he entered the school. He easily towered over most of his peers already being six feet tall at his age. He had not been so tall in his 'first life' but he chalked it up to being malnourished in his childhood. In this world he was always fed proper food. Combined with his blond hair and blue eyes and he stood out quite easily amongst the see of black and brown that was common amongst the boys of his country. He had many times been mistaken for a foreigner. That thought had always made him laugh since most never realized just how right they were.

He entered the basketball gym after he changed into his clothes. The coach was there with the entire first-string regulars. The man glared at him and said, " Your late Naruto!"

Naruto just yawned and said, " Sorry coach." Obviously he was not sorry at all. The entire team snickered at their ace's words.

The coach's eye twitched but he said, " Alright maggots go warm up then we'll have a match to start the day!"

Everyone besides Naruto groaned as they heard this. The coach was trying to tire them out so they fell asleep in class and got in trouble. He was a bastard like that. Naruto just warmed up silently and got ready for their match. It was a bench vs. starters match.

Naruto easily dribbled past the two men marking him and dunked in the ball right over the opposing team's Center who happened to be shorter then him. As the game continued the bench lost by thirty points. Naruto supposed they were already at a disadvantage against the starters. With him there was no chance of them winning. He had scored forty points on his own much to everyone's awe. He personally didn't see why they were so impressed. He could probably beat the entire team on his own if he wanted to.

Naruto stared out the window during class. He would only pay attention to answer any question asked to him and to occasionally note something down he didn't know. He sat with a group his classmates during lunch and went to volleyball practice after classes were over.

The practice was the same as ever and honestly was probably even more boring then his basketball practice. That was probably since they got to play a match though. If he was truthful to himself he didn't really enjoy Volleyball or basketball much. There was no thrill in it. In the beginning sports had been a nice distraction but simply due to his physical ability he was able to outclass many athletes even at the national and international level. Now he simply kept playing since it was the reason for his scholarship and a good way to spend his time.

After practice Naruto politely declined his teammates offer for dinner and headed out into the city. The dream from earlier was making him feel melancholy.

Naruto spent most of the night wandering the city. Tokyo was interesting city and always full of life but such things didn't seem to attract him anymore. He was… dead inside…

Suddenly he bumped into someone. Naruto automatically steadied himself and said, " Sorry."

The man he bumped into glared at him and said in a slurry voice, " Oay! Watch where your going punk!"

Naruto frowned a bit not like his attitude but held in his anger and said, " I'll remember for future reference."

The man stared at him hard for a few minutes before he gasped loudly and said, " Aha! I knew I recognized you! Your that Uzumaki punk from Tokyo High!"

Naruto noticed a few people were pointing at them and whispering. The man was creating a scene. Naruto sighed and said, " Do I know you?"

The man laughed and said, " Are you make fun of me teme! Your guys crushed our school in the finals last year! And it was all your fault! How do you plan on compensating us for that disgrace!"

Naruto felt a migraine coming on, as it was indeed us. The man seemed to have friends as he saw boys his age with the same uniform. If he had to guess by looking at them they were all intoxicated. He sighed and said, " Look I'd rather not cause a scene and have to deal with the police. You should leave before you get in trouble."

Indeed the street was emptying as people realized a fight was about to break out. He wouldn't blame them. Had anyone else been about to fight he wouldn't have gotten involved. The drunk boy laughed mockingly and said, " Hear that boys! He's telling us to leave before we get in trouble! Lets remind him of the situation he's in!"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before he said, " If you attack me… I won't show mercy!"

One of them shouted, " You punk!" Before he charged forward ready to beat Naruto down.

Naruto easily caught his highly telegraphed punch and snapped the wrist before throwing him into someone in the group surrounding him. That seemed to be signal as all his friends charged him with shouts of 'Bastard!' Naruto easily repelled his attackers not even moving from his spot giving them various injuries mostly in the form of broken bones. While he was nowhere near the level he had been when he defeated Madara a few high school yakuza wannabe's was no problem.

Suddenly he heard clapping behind him with a rather slurry voice saying, " That was so manly!"

Naruto spun around in surprise. He hadn't sensed anyone there! He saw perhaps one of the most beautiful women he had seen in either the Elemental Nations or Earth. She had long waist length black hair and coal black eyes. She wore a rather revealing purple dress with showed of her rather impressive cleavage. She probably only lost to Tsunade in that department. Her body from what he could see was very firm like that of a high-class athlete. She had a bottle of sake in her hand and was obviously just as drunk as those boys had been. Naruto smiled unsurely at her startled by her sudden appearance and said, " Thank you… I guess."

The woman giggled and said, " How cute! What's your name?"

Naruto finally pulling himself together smiled at her said, " My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's you name nee-San?"

The woman squealed in delight and yelled, " So kawai! You even called me nee-San! My name is Kazehana! Nice to meet you!"

Naruto wondered just how drunk she was. She didn't even use her full name. Well he supposed it was better that way. A woman to spend the night with would be a nice change after all this hassle and the dream he had earlier. She would be easier to convince if she was that drunk. He kept smiling at her and said, " Are you alone nee-San?"

He kept calling her that since she seemed to like it. He was right on the money as she seemed to glow again before she deflated and said, " Yeah my scary landlady kicked me out of the house for drinking all her sake. Can you believe that!"

Naruto suppressed a laugh as he felt the urge to say he could. Instead he smiled sympathetically and said, " That was mean of her. Why don't I get you some more then nee-San?"

The woman smiled widely and said, " Really! Your the best Naruto-Kun!" As she actually embraced him. Taking it in a stride he easily lead her to a nearby bar. The bouncer didn't bother checking his ID. Like anyone would expect a giant like him to be a high schooler, especially with a girl like Kazehana on his arm.

As the night continued Kazehana drank quite a lot. She had a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance. She retailed him with many stories about her scary landlady and the other tenants of her apartment building. It seemed like it was a rather strange bunch if not slightly fun.

•••••

Naruto carried a sleeping Kazehana into his apartment well after midnight. Her suddenly falling asleep on him had not been how he had pictured the night ending but he supposed it was all right. She seemed like an all right person if he ignored her apparent alcohol addiction. He wouldn't have really felt good taking advantage of her like that. She wasn't some sleazy like he had imagined. She had spent quite some time going on about true love and something called and Ashikabi. Apparently she had been rejected a while back and was feeling down. He could only imagine the type of person who did that. They had to have been gay or something. Still it was the most fun he had had in many years after his 'parents' deaths.

He quietly tucked her into his bed after removing her shoes and went towards his couch. He chuckled as he lay down on it. Who would have imagined that he would end up on the couch of his own apartment.

Next day when Naruto woke up he went to find Kazehana still sleeping. Sighing he decided to wake her despite the peaceful look on her face. He shook her gently and said, " Hey please wake up Kazehana-san. I have to leave soon so you can't sleep all day…"

The woman groaned in her sleep as she got up rubbing her head. No doubt migraine from all the alcohol she consumed yesterday night. She groaned out, " Ah… where am I?"

Naruto smiled sympathetically and said, " Ah you passed out on me yesterday night while drinking so I brought you to my apartment… I did nothing to you though!" He added quickly. He left out that he had been trying to her drunk in the first place.

Apparently a boy's sudden voice able to fully awaken her as she sat up and said, " Who are you? You look familiar…"

Naruto grinned slyly at her and said, " Ohayo nee-San, nice to meet you again. My name is Uzumaki Naruto in case you remember."

She stared at him uncomprehendingly before her eyes widened in recognition and she yelled, " Your that guy!"

She then gripped her head in pain no doubt her yelling causing a headache. Naruto smiled sympathetically and handed her a cup of coffee and said, " Here this should help a bit."

She accepted it with a muttered thanks and drained it fairly quickly. Naruto brought over a pot and said, " There's more if you want."

She smiled in thanks to him and quickly drained a few cups. After she was done Naruto took it back to his kitchen. He could wash up when he came home. Kazehana then smiled a bit awkwardly and said, " Ah well thanks for… looking after me and not taking advantage of me… you have no idea what it means to me." She finished quite seriously.

Naruto smiled easily at her and said, " No problem nee-san. Just don't go and get drunk like that again or you may not be so lucky next time." He had no idea he didn't actually understand just how important it was to her.

She nodded before a playful look came into her eyes and said, " But oh you're so manly! To rescue a maiden like me from such a fate! I think I'm in love!"

Naruto laughed embarrassed by her words and said, " Ah come on nee-San don't tease me!"

She grinned at him and said, " Who is teasing Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto laughed a bit uneasily and said slowly, " Umm I don't really want to sound rude but… could you please leave soon… I have to go to class soon…"

Kazehana blushed in embarrassment not realizing she had been taking up the Naruto's time. She then mock glared at him and said, " My and I thought you were a gentleman! To say such a rude thing to woman! Fine a lady understands when she's not wanted!" She got up in a huff.

Naruto sweated and said, " Ano I'm sorry nee-San! I didn't mean it like that!"

She giggled and said, " Your to cute Naruto-Kun! I understand your situation, don't worry. I have to get back before my landlady kills me anyways… but before I leave! A prize for the young hero from the princess!" She finished giving him a kiss on the cheek before she winked at him and exited his apartment.

Naruto thought over his interaction with Kazehana as he left for morning practice. That was… certainly one of the strangest girls he had ever met. But that wasn't a bad thing. He had again enjoyed himself with her in the morning even if it had been a bit awkward at some points. It was more then any could claim over the last few years. He eventually dispelled her from his mind though. It wasn't like he was ever going to meet her again. She lived farther up north quite a bit of distance from him. He lived near the Center of the city since it was close to his college.

•••••

Kazehana licked her lips as she jumped roof from roof towards Izumo inn. She muttered," Uzumaki Naruto huh… To think I would meet someone so interesting…" She would definitely meet him again!


	2. Chapter 2

Ashikabi no Naruto 2

AN/: I'm glad this was so well received. Some people were asking how he isn't as strong as he was before. The answer is simple. Naruto hasn't had any reason to train his 'new body' extensively over the years. He's just drifting through life. Right now he's somewhere around training trip level if anyone needs a reference. As to why he didn't do sage mode inside the city? I mentioned earlier in the chapter that there was almost no nature in Tokyo right. Sage mode would be extremely difficult to pull of in such conditions. Also some people were asking about the pairings and Minato. I'm not hundred percent sure on either at the moment. A lot of people seem to want Uzume in it as well so ill consider how she can make an appearance. Also yes this is before cannon! Only the single numbers have been released. Otherwise sage mode or not Naruto would have noticed something going on. If anyone has any other ideas I'd love to hear them! Review!

•••••

Naruto sat silently watching some T.V while a clone was finishing his homework and doing the dishes. He usually did such things on his own to pass time but he just didn't feel like doing anything today so he left the job to his clones.

Someone knocked on his door shaking Naruto out of his stupor. He looked over at the watch and saw it was about ten pm. Who was disturbing him at this hour. He dispersed his clones for safety as he opened the door. Much to his surprise, the woman from yesterday Kazehana was standing outside with another bottle of sake. She smiled widely at him and said, " Yuhuu Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds. How did she even get up inside the building? He certainly didn't let her in. Maybe she charmed the guard or something. He snapped out of his thoughts and said, " Ohayo Nee-San. Why are you here at this hour?"

Kazehana squealed in happiness before she jumped onto him to embrace him making them both fall backwards onto the floor. She giggled and said, " Ah I love it when you call me nee-San! And isn't it obvious silly! I missed you!"

She giggled again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That wasn't the problem Naruto was facing currently though. With a small blush on his face he said, " Ano… Nee-San… please stop it!"

Indeed as she had fallen on him she had started grinding her hips against him resulting in him having quite a painfully hard erection. She giggled again and said, " Ah but Onee-San is having fun. And you like it don't you Naruto-Kun!"

She was practically purring as she continued to grind against him. It quite a bit of Naruto's self control to not just have his way with her there. He could easily have forced her at this point if he wanted. She was a fragile human anyways. But he had had fun with her yesterday. He knew she was just hurting inside otherwise she wouldn't do these things. Those thoughts were the only things that kept him from ravishing her body. He gently lifted her off him and carried her over to the couch in a princess carry. She giggled like a little girl and snuggled into him. Naruto sat her down gently on the sofa only to be yanked down by her in a surprising display of strength. She looked into his eyes. Suddenly she didn't seem so drunk. She looked at him with a sense of urgency he didn't know she possessed. She then said, " Stay with me… promise never to leave me…"

Naruto held in a sigh as he felt Kazehana looking at him with such a passionate gaze. How long had it been since his heart had been stirred like this by someone. He knelt down to her and kissed her forehead and said, " Forever and always nee-San." That seemed to be the most appropriate thing to say for some reason.

This seemed to open the proverbial floodgates as she silently wept on him as he held her. As her eyes finally closed she whispered that word again, " Ashikabi-Sama…"

•••••

Naruto woke up as he heard the alarm go off. It sounded a bit distant though for some reason. He tried to move only to feel a weight on his chest. He looked down to see the black hair of Kazehana who was sprawled out on top of him. Seeing her he quickly recalled last night. It was by far one of the strangest nights he had ever spent with a woman on earth. They had apparently fallen asleep on the couch… for some reason he found it really amusing that he slept on the couch in his own house twice in a week because of a woman. Shaking away his strange thoughts he looked back down at Kazehana. She seemed so peaceful compared to yesterday. It was almost a shame he had to wake her. But he knew he had to. He had classes and she probably had other things she needed to be doing. He shook her gently and said, " Nee-San, it's time to wake up now."

She groaned cutely and buried her face in his chest. For some reason it brought a smile to his face instead of annoyance, as it no doubt would have had it been one of his exploits doing the same thing. He shook her again and said, " Please Nee-San, I have to go to school. Won't your landlady kill you for being out all night again?"

That seemed to do the trick as she jolted up and yelled, " Ahh, don't hurt me Miya-chan!"

Naruto chuckled softly and in a move surprising himself even he embraced her from behind lightly and said, " Ah there is no 'Miya-chan' here Nee-san."

Kazehana blushed in embarrassment as she looked back at him and said, " Geez it was your fault for bringing up that scary woman!"

She then grabbed her head feeling dizzy. No doubt because she was drunk again. Naruto sighed softly as he got up laid her down gently. He then smiled and said, " Just lie down nee-San. Ill go make you some coffee."

She gave him a weak smile and said, " Arigato Naruto-Kun."

Naruto quickly made some coffee for her along with breakfast. It was just a simple omelette with some toast. He then went back to Kazehana who was still lying on the couch and said, " Come on Nee-San I made you some breakfast too."

She gave him a genuine smile and said, " You'll make a good husband for any girl you marry Naruto-Kun."

Naruto blushed a bit and said, " Ah you think so! Thanks nee-San!"

Breakfast was a bit of an awkward affair. Naruto didn't really know what to say in such a situation and no doubt Kazehana was a bit embarrassed by what she had done yesterday night. Eventually it was time for them to go their separate ways. As Naruto said goodbye to and started walking away, she stopped him by grabbing his sleeve. Naruto looked back at her and said, " What's the matter Nee-San?"

Kazehana whose cheeks were tinted red said quickly, " Umm… tomorrow… have dinner with me!… as a thank you for taking care of me!" She seemed to add the last part on a whim.

Naruto smiled at her and said, " Sure nee-San. I'd love to have dinner with you."

Kazehana smiled brightly and said, " I'll come by your place at seven! See you later!" She the turned around and left quite quickly. Naruto chuckled at her behavior. Despite looking so mature she was still a child at heart it seemed.

•••••

Once she was sure she was out of sight Kazehana quickly used her powers to jump up onto a building. She couldn't believe how she had acted! She was Sekerei No.3, member of the First Disciplinary Squad, not a love struck schoolgirl! Yet that's exactly how she felt around him. Her Ashikabi-Sama, Uzumaki Naruto.

She took a few calming breaths before she flew back to Izumo inn. She needed to talk to Miya! She had a date to plan!

As she appeared at the entrance she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She turned around to see the smiling face of her landlady Asama Miya. Miya's smile didn't recede as she said, " Ara Kazehana, where were you all night? And my sake seemed to have vanished again. Do you have any idea why?"

Kazehana slowly stepped away from Miya as Hanya masks started appearing around them and said, " Now Miya… I apologize for that… but I have big news!"

The masks disappeared as Miya's face turned curious and she said, " What news could it possibly be?"

Kazehana's face darkened slightly as she thought of Naruto and she said, " I found my Ashikabi!"

Miya blinked a few times. She had thought Kazehana wouldn't be winged until the very end. Whoever it was, to get a reaction from Kazehana who was No.3 so early on must be a very strong Ashikabi. She then smiled happily at Kazehana and said, " That is such good news Kazehana."

Kazehana then said in excitement, " Ah I know right! And I asked him out on a date and he said yes! I can't wait! You have to help me plan Miya!"

Miya giggled hiding her lips behind her sleeves and said, " Of course dear. I will help you."

Kazehana jumped onto Miya embracing her and said, " Your the best Miya-chan!"

Miya just smiled again and said, " Ara thank you Kazehana-chan. I'd like to meet your Ashikabi as well. Why not being him here?"

Kazehana pouted and said, " Miya-chan! It's our first date! I can't bring him to where I live!"

Miya was suddenly surrounded by many Hanya masks and she said, " Ara is there anything unsatisfactory about Izumo Inn?"

Kazehana wept silently as she quickly agreed to bring Naruto to Izumo inn. Hopefully he would understand. This must be Miya's revenge for drinking all her sake!

•••••

Naruto adjusted his collar in irritation. He hated getting dressed up but it would be rude to Kazehana if he just wore his regular clothing. As if on queue the doorbell rang. Naruto opened the door only to see Kazehana standing across him. She was wearing a pink Yukata with butterfly's printed on it. Her hair was made in an ornate fashion.

Naruto smiled at her and said, " You look beautiful as always nee-San. One of these days you'll have to tell me how you get into the building without me letting you in."

Kazehana just winked at him and said, " A charmer as always as well, aren't you Naruto-Kun. And you should know better then to ask a lady to reveal her secrets."

Naruto smiled at her and said, " Ah my mistake. Shall we get going then?"

Kazehana then laughed uneasily and said, " Umm before we go I'd like to apologize in advance. You see… my landlady found out about my plans and well… she wanted to meet you… I can't really decline her so… we'll be having lunch at my apartment building."

Naruto just smiled reassuringly at her and said, " It's alright. You've seen where I live so its only fair I get to see where nee-San lives."

Kazehana smiled great fully at him and said, " Thanks for understanding. Shall we go then? It's a bit of a walk till the nearest taxi stand."

As they walked along talking about inconsequential things, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what sort of old hag Kazehana lived with.

•••••

" Welcome to Izumo inn. We have heard a lot about you from Kazehana." Said one of the most beautiful women Naruto had ever seen. Asama Miya, Kazehana's landlady was easily as pretty as Kazehana herself. She had a slender build and was dressed in traditional miko clothing. She had beautiful long purple hair and captivating brown eyes.

Naruto bowed to her and said, " Thank you for having me Miya-San. Nee-san has said many good things about you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Miya giggled and said, " My Kazehana, you never said he was such a gentlemen."

Kazehana laughed and said, " He's quite the charmer isn't he."

Naruto blushed a bit as both the beautiful women teased him. His rescue came in the form of a silver haired man with very soft almost feminine features. The man spoke in a chiding tone, " Ah Kazehana-chan, Miya-chan you shouldn't tease the poor boy. Such polite men are rare these days."

Naruto smiled grateful at him and said, " Thank you…"

The man smiled at him and held out his hand and said, " My name is Kagari. It is nice to meet you Uzumaki-San."

Naruto bowed and said, " Ah the pleasure is all mine Kagari-San."

Miya seemed to find their interaction amusing as she giggled before saying, " Come now it is time to eat. It wouldn't do for my dinner to get cold."

For some reason her words seemed to frighten Kazehana and Kagari very much as they both nodded hurriedly. Kazehana grabbed his hand and said, " Come on Naruto. Quickly." She then proceeded to drag him to the dinner hall in her rush once again amazing him at her strength. Miya followed them giggling again. She seemed to be enjoying their reactions.

Once they all sat down and started eating Miya asked, " So Naruto-Kun which university do you attend?"

Naruto blushed a bit and said, " Ano Miya-San I'm actually in my second year in high school. I attend Tokyo High."

Miya gasped dramatically and said, " Oh my, you were just so tall I assumed you were older."

Naruto smiled a bit and said, " Ah don't worry Miya-San, it happens all the time."

Kagari again came to the rescue and said, " So how did you and Kazehana-chan meet?"

Naruto almost spat out his food at the question. He quickly gathered himself and said slowly, " Ah… I met her while a group of students from another school were trying to mug me…"

Miya eyes widened and she said, " Oh how terrible!"

Kagari nodded and said, " So Kazehana-chan saved you then?"

Naruto looked at him strangely for a second. How did he expect Kazehana to fight a group of high school students? Was she some sort of martial artist or something? It would explain her firm body though he supposed. He put that information to the back of his mind and said, " Ah no, I was able to disable all of them without much trouble. I met Nee-San after that. She passed out on top of me drinking so I took her to my apartment since I couldn't just leave her on the road."

Miya smiled and said, " Ara so noble of you Naruto-Kun. Kazehana is lucky she met someone like you instead of those ruffians she mentioned earlier. Maybe next time she'll remember to not get drunk to the point of passing out."

Naruto smiled uncertainly again as Kazehana looked like she was going to pass out from fright. Even Kagari was perturbed by the smile on his landlady's face. Naruto coughed a bit and said, " Well it turned out fine didn't it. If nee-San had not gotten drunk I would never have met her. I'm sure she won't do it again."

Even Naruto himself didn't believe that. From the little he gathered about Kazehana, she loved drinking. But it wouldn't be a problem to help her out this once right? He had no idea just how often he would have to deal with this problem in his future.

Kagari again came to the rescue and said, " So Naruto-San what are your plans for the future?"

Naruto sighed almost silently. He then said, " Ah I honestly don't know. I have some talent with sports so I might become a professional in the future. On the other hand I am also considering becoming a doctor. It's a tough choice." And it really was. Naruto didn't really know what he wanted to do in the future.

Kagari smiled and said, " Don't worry I'm sure you'll find your calling soon enough."

Naruto smiled gratefully and said, " Ano, what about you Kagari-San? What do you do?"

The man chuckled and said, " Ah I work as a host in a club." He sounded a bit embarrassed while saying it. Naruto didn't particularly care that it wasn't the best of jobs. Kagari was a nice person and he certainly did have the looks to be good at his job.

They kept talking for some time until Miya looked at the time and said, " Ara I had no idea we were talking so late. You should get home Naruto-Kun. You have classes tomorrow right?"

Naruto smiled and said, " Ah no tomorrow is a Saturday so I'm free but I still have to go to my club practice. Our coach is a bit of a workaholic."

Kagari smiled and said, " It was nice meeting you Naruto-San. Please come over more often."

Naruto smiled and said, " It was a pleasure meeting you all as well. Ill definitely stop by again."

As Naruto got up Kazehana scrambled to her feet and said, " Ah ill come with you Naruto-Kun."

Naruto was about to decline her but decided against it. He held out his arm, which she took and they set of the taxi stand. Naruto said as they walked, " You know you shouldn't have come with me, I feel bad about having you walk back alone. It's dangerous to roam around alone at night."

Kazehana seemed to find this amusing as she chuckled and said, " I'll be able to take care of myself. I'm more worried about you."

Naruto laughed back and said, " Ah wasn't our first meeting proof enough that I can handle myself?"

Kazehana pouted and said, " Hey, a girl can worry alright! Be grateful!"

Naruto chuckled as he tightened his hold on her and said, " Ah of course I'm grateful Nee-San worries about me."

Kazehana suddenly stopped and said, " You know… this wasn't how I pictured this night going… how about you and me go have some fun alone now that we escaped Miya-chan's clutches."

Naruto frowned and said, " Won't she be worried if you don't come back?"

Kazehana chuckled again and said, " She know's better then anyone not to worry about me."

Naruto thought about it for a while before he smiled at Kazehana and said," If nee-San wants to I'm fine with it."

They took a taxi and surprisingly instead of a bar she took him to a park. She led him under a tree and said, " I love places like this. The wind always feels the best in such places."

Naruto found her statement strange, as there wasn't even a breeze. He ignored it and said, " I've always preferred the beauty of nature over the city. It's too bad there are no parks near my apartment. Izumo inn was a really beautiful place. Your lucky to live in such a nice place."

Kazehana nodded and said, " Yeah, Miya can be scary at times but I still love her. Kagari is also nice. He needs to loosen up a bit though." She finished with a giggle.

Naruto nodded and said nostalgically, " Yeah… you have wonderful friends…"

Kazehana stared at him for a few moments before she grabbed both his hands. Naruto looked at her inquisitively only to see her uncharacteristically blushing. She said slowly, " What you… promised last night… you meant it right?"

Naruto thought back to his promise. Did he mean it? Were they just empty words? He wasn't sure himself. But looking at her right now he didn't have the heart to deny it. He nodded slowly and said, " Of course nee-San, forever and always right?"

The smile she gave him just then could have outshone the sun in his opinion. Tears leaked from her eyes as she said, " Ah… why am I crying… I'm really happy right now…"

Naruto slowly wiped her tears away and said, " It's alright to cry when you're happy." Mimicking the words he had said to young Inari all those years ago.

She smiled a big watery smile and said, " I knew it… from the first moment I met you… I love you… Ashikabi-Sama!" And as their lips met everything was consumed in a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashikabi no Naruto 3

AN/: Someone mentioned that everyone appears a bit OOC. That is only purpose. It is before the manga starts so they have yet to experience the Sekerei plan. Kazehana hasn't been wandering for years. Homura hasn't had to deal with protecting un-winged Sekerei or the realization that he still hasn't reacted to a female. Many things are different. Also I liked the idea of Naruto getting Yume No.08. She is a mature version of Musubi and honestly more easier to write for me anyways. I also sort of don't like Musubi that much either :p. Also someone asked if Miya would be a Sekerei. I'm honestly not sure. Out of all the Sekerei characters I feel she is the most complex. I'm honestly not sure if I could do her justice if I added her. Another issue would be how to properly get her into the story without it seeming forced and how having her as a Sekerei will basically make Naruto unstoppable. Any ideas for both No.01 and No.08 would be greatly appreciated. Special thanks to all my reviewers. Many of you have given me great ideas for my story.

•••••

Miya sighed as she watched both Naruto and Kazehana leave the Inn. Homura smiled and said, " I liked him. He will make a fine Ashikabi for Kazehana. It's too bad not all Ashikabi as like him." He finished thinking of a certain mad silver haired scientist.

Miya nodded and said, " Indeed he seemed like a nice boy. I'm more worried about that woman corrupting the poor child."

Kagari chuckled and said, " Ah well that's true." No one would ever consider Kazehana a good influence.

Miya picked up a rubber duck and said, " So Peeping Tom what can you tell me about our guest?"

A voice sounded over the 'duck', " Miya-tan! Don't be like that! My power isn't peeping!"

Miya calmly said, " Yet that is what you use it for correct?"

The voice said in a deflated manner, " Mou Miya-tan… so mean… Uzumaki Naruto, age 17. He's an orphan. His real parents are unknown while his adopted parents died in a car crash a few years ago. Currently he is a High school student attending Tokyo High, which is apparently considered quite a prestigious school. Even in such an environment he easily stands out. Academic ranking 7th. Top player in both Basket Ball and Volleyball teams at the school. Is considered a national level player already at the pro level. The only reason he isn't considered an international level is lack of experience. His physical abilities are considered beyond prodigal. He already holds many national and international records despite his young age. According to some websites, he is the 'most desirable boy' at school. Has no previous record with the police. Has no connection with any known or unknown criminal organizations. Had no connections with M.B.I. Another interesting thing to note would be his medical record or rather lack of one. Aside from necessary check ups and other such things, which are always perfect, he has never been admitted in a hospital. He has apparently never been sick a single day of his life. That's all the information about him I could find in the M.B.I files and the Internet."

Kagari chuckled a bit and said, " A bit of talent huh… he's quite modest."

Miya nodded and said, " Indeed it seems Naruto-Kun is much more impressive then he made himself out to be. "

The voice on the 'duck' said, " This guy's totally clean Miya. And I have to agree with those websites. I could almost eat him up!" It finished with a perverted giggle.

Miya smiled at the 'duck' and said, " Ara, it seems your not hungry today, hmm Matsu?"

A weeping voice was heard from the 'duck' saying, " I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Kagari sighed. Just another day at Izumo Inn.

•••••

Naruto watched in fascination as weird purple light that looked strangely like wings receded back into Kazehana. Naruto gaped for a few seconds before he finally managed to say, " Okay… what the hell just happened?"

Kazehana just looked at him with a loving gaze and said, " You just became my Ashikabi-Sama… now and forever."

Naruto felt more confused. She'd talked about an Ashikabi many times before but he had no clue what an Ashikabi was. Naruto slowly stood up from the ground where he had fallen in shock and said, " Ano… nee-San, what is an Ashikabi?"

She smiled and said, " An Ashikabi is a special person that all we Sekerei have to find. Once we find out Ashikabi we experience true love."

Naruto felt confused. True love. Ashikabi, Sekerei, what the hell was going on? Finally he took a deep breath and said, " I think you should start this story at the beginning so I don't misunderstand anything." Standard shinobi protocol was to collect all information before making judgment right? He was never much for such things but it seemed like a good idea just then.

Kazehana nodded and said, " We should sit down, this could take a while."

He nodded slowly and went over to a bench. His mobile rang but he promptly silenced it. He didn't need it causing interruptions. He then turned back towards Kazehana and said, " Alright tell me exactly what is going on."

She sighed and said, " Alright but don't interrupt me. Hold your question until the end."

Naruto nodded and said, " Alright."

Kazehana took a deep breath and said, " Hmm well where should I begin. There are currently 108 Sekerei present on Earth. We are beings almost completely genetically similar to humans yet different. We have many powers that they don't. All Sekerei instinctively look for a person call an Ashikabi. They are someone with a special gene that causes a Sekerei to react to them. A Sekerei can only react to one specific Ashikabi in particular. I reacted to you when we first met and we 'consummated' our bond with that kiss."

Naruto slowly absorbed all of that. Finally he said, " So your… an alien… with some sort of super powers?"

Kazehana nodded and said slowly, " I'm Sekerei No.03 Kazehana, the Wind Sekerei. Being an alien… isn't a problem… is it…"

Naruto sighed as he sat back into the chair. He said, " I don't think it really matters to me… your still nee-san after all…" And it would be hypocritical to have minded. He WAS basically the same in a sense. Naruto then looked over and said, " And this… bond… what does it do…"

Kazehana frowned and said, " Not much is known about the bond really. It connects us on an emotional level. You can't read my thoughts or anything but you'll have a general awareness of my emotional state and health… or so in told… The bond is apparently initiated by an exchange of DNA hence we bonded when you kissed me. Besides that every time you kiss me my powers will gain a huge boost and ill be able to use a special ability called 'norito'. It is something only a winged Sekerei can use. Hence they are encouraged to get winged as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded and said, " So every time we kiss or… you know… that light show will happen?" He finished blushing.

Kazehana blushed slightly as well and said, " In theory… yeah…"

Naruto then frowned and said, " Ano nee-San what is the point of a norito? Shouldn't you guys be pretty unstoppable even with your normal powers?"

Her face darkened a bit and she said," Let me tell you the history behind the discovery of Sekerei on earth…"

Naruto listened to her tell him about Minaka and how he discovered the Sekerei on Kamikura island and hatched the obviously delusional 'S-plan'. She told him about her position as a former member of the First Disciplinary Squad and how she had protected her fellow Sekerei during the invasion. She then told him about M.B.I and how it became the firm it is today. He had of course heard of M.B.I. It was the fastest rising firm in Japan recently. They were buying up businesses like it was out of style. Kazehana looked down at the floor and said, " You don't hate me… for killing humans do you?"

Naruto frowned and took her hands causing her to look up. He then said, " How could I hate you when all you did was to protect your siblings. I'm more angry at this Minaka person, using others like they were his toys." It reminded him too much of his past with Madara.

Kazehana nodded slowly and said, " I don't approve of the plan but we can't against it. He holds most of the Sekerei in the building and has the Disciplinary Squad to protect him discounting the private army. Also as much as we dislike it the S-plan and M.B.I do offer us a measure of protection against the rest of the world."

Naruto nodded slowly obviously not liking it. Unfortunately she did have a point. Assassinating Minaka would only aggravate things. Finally Naruto decided to approach the matter at hand. He said uncertainly, " So… what does this mean for us nee-San."

Kazehana smiled brightly at him, " What do you mean Naruto-kun, I'm your Sekerei and you're my Ashikabi."

Naruto frowned momentarily and said, " But what does that mean for us… are you my girlfriend, wife, slave… I have no idea about the relationship between an Ashikabi and a Sekerei."

Kazehana stared at him for moment before she said, " That largely depends on the Sekerei and the Ashikabi I suppose. If I had to guess you are the… FIRST Ashikabi to actually wing a Sekerei, outside the M.B.I anyways. We can be anything you want us to be… I can't believe you're into S&M though. If… that's the type of relationship you want… ill serve you to best of my abilities Naruto-Sama!"

Naruto blushed and said, " Mou nee-San! It just popped out of my mouth! I would never do such a thing to nee-San… unless she wanted it."

She blushed a bit and slapped him lightly whispering, " Pervert…"

Naruto smiled at her and said, " I really like you nee-san. I'm sorta glad you chose me even if don't understand everything that's going on yet but I promise ill protect you so…"

She stopped him from talking with a small kiss causing her 'wings' to flare briefly and said, " Baka it's me whose supposed to do the protecting… And also… call me Kazehana… your my Ashikabi now. It'd be weird if you kept calling me nee-San…" she finished looking away blushing.

Naruto wanted to protest her statement but let it go and said, " Alright… Kazehana-chan."

They stayed on the bench for a while just watching the city until finally Naruto said, " You should get back. Miya-San will get mad if you stay out right?"

Kazehana grinned and said, " Ah I'm sure she'll understand given the circumstances."

Naruto looked at her curiously and said, " Why, is Miya-San a Sekerei as well?"

Kazehana suddenly paled and said, " Ah… no! Of course not! Her late husband used to work in M.B.I before he died so she just happens to know about it!"

Naruto frowned as he could tell that wasn't the whole story. He didn't push her though. He had been through a lot today and Kazehana was entitled to her secrets. It wasn't like he didn't have a shitload of them. He dismissed his frown and said with his usual smile, " Oh… then what do you want to do?"

Kazehana suddenly blushed a bit again and said, " Could I… sleep with you tonight?… just sleep…"

Naruto grinned at her. Her shy attitude was really cute. He suddenly lifted her in a princess carry and said, " Anything you want."

He easily carried her all the way back to his apartment. She was seemingly content snuggling to his chest with a large smile on her face. They drew a few odd looks but fortunately no one bothered them. He set her down softly and tucked her in making her giggle again. Naruto was about to go out and change when she grabbed his sleeve and said, " Where are you going?"

Naruto almost laughed at the worry in her eyes and said, " I can't exactly sleep in these clothes you know."

Apparently embarrassed she hid her face under the blanket. Naruto chuckled as he changed into something more comfortable and joined her. She immediately wrapped herself around him, snuggling into his side. It was slightly uncomfortable but Naruto didn't mind. He couldn't tell her to let go when she had such a content expression on her face. She said in a sleepy voice, " I love you… Naruto."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he heard her say those words. He felt really warm inside. When was the last time he had felt his heart race like it was now? He didn't even remember. Almost on their own the words came out of his mouth, " Yeah… I love you too, Kazehana."

Even as said those words he felt himself infected with pure joy and a sense of relief. It took him a moment to realize, these were Kazehana's feelings. Naruto smiled softly as he stared at the half asleep girl. Everything had really changed so suddenly. But as he looked at the small smile on her face, after the longest time… he felt he found something truly worth protecting…

•••••

Naruto tuned out the rest of the world as he ate his lunch. His classmates kept babbling about various things but with all that had happened recently he couldn't even pretend to be politely interested. His… girlfriend was an alien. He was now part of a 'game' to determine the fate of the world. The more he looked at it the more he disliked the situation. This 'game' was no different from his situation back in the elemental nations with Madara and Obito and that retarded Infinite Tsukyomi plan. It seemed fate liked fucking with him not matter what time period or dimension he was in.

He didn't regret any of it though. It lead him to Kazehana after all. Kazehana. She invoked a lot of different emotions in him. Many things he hadn't felt in a long time or even things he had never felt ever before. She was precious to him even if he had barely known her for barely a week. Honestly it felt good to have someone in his life like that. After living alone for so long it was a nice change. A refreshing breeze, as it were. Naruto snorted quietly. He was even cracking corny jokes in his head now.

He needed to make a few plans. According to Kazehana the plan had just been set in motion. As of yet, not even 10% of the Sekerei had been released. That was a good thing. It gave him a bit of time to collect information on M.B.I. It had been a while but he was still confident in his stealth skills. Sneaking around M.B.I wouldn't be a problem… probably. He also had to take into the advanced technology M.B.I had gained from the Sekerei ship. Scratch that, it would probably be impossible to break in undetected. As much as he wanted the information, it wasn't worth risking the revelation of his identity and abilities. He wasn't ready to take on M.B.I yet.

Putting aside the long-term plan Naruto thought of what he had to do the rest of the day. Groceries were at the top of the list since he hadn't gone to get any in a long time. After school, Naruto quickly did his groceries and headed back to his apartment. As Naruto entered the room, he realized someone was in his kitchen. Instinct kicking in he silently crept towards the entrance and peered inside. A rather amazing sight greeted him. Kazehana was cooking something, which smelt pretty good in his opinion. He hadn't taken her as someone who could cook. But that wasn't what was the amazing part. She was cooking while wearing nothing but an apron. The site was quite arousing and his pants suddenly became a bit tight. Naruto coughed slightly and said, " Ano… what are you doing Kazehana-chan?"

She spun around in surprise and said, " Oh it's just you Naruto! You scared me!"

Naruto smirked a bit and said, " Who else could it possibly be… it is MY apartment after all you know. And you didn't answer my question."

She giggled and said, " Isn't it obvious, I'm cooking for my boyfriend after he came back from a long day at school!"

Naruto sighed and said, " Ah no I got that part, it smells delicious by the way but… why are you naked…" he finished bluntly.

Kazehana sashayed over to him with a very noticeably sway in her hips and wrapped her arms around him. She then stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, " Aww and here I thought you would appreciate the show I was putting on? Aren't I attractive?"

Naruto's breathing became slightly faster as he responded to her embrace and said, " Very attractive." Before he claimed her lips in a kiss.

Purple wings flared but both of them ignored it, used to them already. Naruto's hand started to wander a bit making her moan. She pulled back slowly and said, " Not now… the food will spoil. We can pick this up later." She left with another quick peck on his lips.

Naruto sighed as he calmed himself. His Sekerei was really a big tease. He'd get his revenge later. For now he would help her prepare their meal. He also had to remember to ask her how she got in without a key.

Naruto sighed as he made some rice. Kazehana was adamant on making everything else on her own. He looked back at her and said, " So what did you do all day today?"

Kazehana grinned and said, " Well I spent most of it with Miya. She helped me pack up my things. I'll bring them over tomorrow. She was acting all gloomy about the house being totally empty."

Naruto smiled as he thought of the beautiful landlady. It was hard to imagine someone like her was married and had already been widowed. He asked, " How are Miya-San and Kagari-san anyways?"

Kazehana replied, " Ah well there doing fine. The same as always. Miya invited us over for dinner again next week."

Naruto smiled and said, " And of course we'll attend." He had no doubt Kazehana would force him to go with her even if he had decided to refuse. For reasons yet unknown to him, she was almost deathly afraid of incurring Miya's wrath. Even Kagari-san had seemed a bit weary at times around her. He supposed it didn't really matter. It wasn't like he disliked the idea of visiting Izumo Inn again.

Kazehana smirked and thought, ' The poor fool. Acting so carefree. He hasn't met the real Hanya yet. I almost feel sorry for him if it wouldn't be funny to watch Miya bully him.' She could picture it, the look of pure terror on his face when that demoness revealed her true form! It served him right for being tricked by her pretty face anyways.

•••••

Far away, Miya suddenly giggled in the middle of her dinner scaring both Matsu and Kagari as she said, " Ara… Kazehana seems to be in quite a lively mood." The dozen Hanya masks floating around her gave the exact opposite effect of her happy smile.

Kagari just prayed Kazehana was smart enough not to show her face around the inn for a while if she knew what's good for her.

•••••

Kazehana suddenly felt the urge to go hide under a rock and never come back. Apparently sensing her sudden change in mood Naruto looked at her and said, " Ah what's the matter Kazehana? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kazehana smiled weakly and said, " It's nothing… hopefully."

Naruto smiled in relief and said, " Ah that's good. Ill go set the table then." He then quickly pulled out all the necessary crockery and headed towards the living room.

As Naruto set the table Kazehana came out carrying out everything she had cooked. She quickly made Naruto's plate and handed it to him. Naruto withheld a chuckle at her nervousness. No doubt she was worried if he would like her cooking. Suppressing an evil smirk he ate with a deliberate slowness to tease her. Finally after he had eaten a few bite she asked hopefully, " So how do you like it?"

Naruto paused and again with deliberate slowness pretended to think before he said, " It's good… but there's something else I would rather be enjoying."

She looked down in disappointment and just said quietly, " Oh…"

Before she could sink into the despair of her apparent rejection a hand lifted her chin and he quickly claimed her lips in a kiss. After almost a minute he pulled back and said, " Yeah… still the best thing I've ever tasted!"

She blushed at the sudden kiss before she hit him on the arm and yelled, " Baka! Your not supposed to tease women like that!"

Naruto winked at her and said, " That's what you get for teasing me so much in the morning."

She suddenly turned the tables on him and said, " Ah… who said I was teasing? I was VERY serious." She winked back at him.

Naruto grinned good-naturedly and said, " I'll see just how SERIOUS you were after I finish this delicious dinner made for me by my beautiful girlfriend."

Kazehana giggled and said, " Ara… she's lucky to have such a nice boyfriend."

Naruto nodded and said, " Yeah… she should be more grateful!"

She growled at him playfully and said, " Baka! Just like you to ruin the mood!"

In the midst of their back and forth, the sun set completely and the food turned cold much to both their dismay. Fortunately Naruto had in his possession a microwave thus saving the day… night.

After enjoying their reheated dinner both of them got into bed and settled into each other's embrace. They stayed like that for the longest time, neither party saying anything just enjoying the presence of the other. Finally Kazehana looked back up at Naruto and said, " You'll always be at my side right?… forever and always right?"

Naruto smiled softly at her and placed a kiss on her forehead before saying, " Of course… it's a promise of a lifetime."

She smiled vibrantly at him and said, " I love you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled right back and said, " And I love you too, Kazehana."

Their oaths to each other once again reaffirmed both drifted of to sleep in each other's living embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashikabi no Naruto 4

AN/: As always, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for their support. It's nice to see this story receiving so much support. Many people have different opinions on who Naruto's Sekerei should be but it seems generally agreed upon that he should not have many. I've more or less decided in my mind who I'm going to add at this point. A lot of you guys had many good ideas, some of which I might implement into the story. This chapter will focus a bit less on Naruto life and more on plot advancement so I apologize to everyone (myself included :p ) who was looking for cute lovey-dovey moments… as I write it ill see what I can squeeze in without making it look forced :p

•••••

Naruto sighed as he walked out of his classroom. Classes had always been rather boring for him before this point but now they seemed downright useless. He was almost considering just sending a clone. The only reason he didn't was that he couldn't exactly explain it if he suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

As Naruto approached the gate he saw a strange sight. There were three rather expensive looking black cars parked in front of the school gate. It was strange as he had never seen them around ever before over the last two years at the school. He was pretty sure he would have noticed such a big procession had it been around before.

Outside the cars stood four people. One was a male in a formal business suit. He had soft features complimented by his brown hair and black eyes. Around him were three women. Even as he saw them he almost cursed out loud! They were obviously Sekerei! One of them had disheveled Gary hair and a bored look in her eyes. The youngest looking one had pink hair quite similar to Sakura's. But the one that caught his attention was the third. The older woman silvery Grey hair held back in a ponytail along with similarly tinted grey eyes. What caught his attention most was the feeling of bloodlust had. It was quite intense. If anything it reminded him of his first encounter with the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. As if sensing his thoughts the woman smirked at him.

The brown haired man apparently spotted him as well as he approached him and said with a slight bow, " Excuse our intrusion Naruto-San, my name is Natsuo Ichinomi. May we please have a word."

People were pointing and whispering around him. No doubt ridiculous rumors would be flying around later. Naruto glanced back at the three Sekerei behind him. The silver one smirked again and lightly rested her hand on the grip of her blade. The message was loud and clear, comply or force may be used. Of course unlike normal people, Naruto happened to have more options available. He could always fight his way out of the situation but that led to many other problems. And of course he could always call their bluff. He highly doubted they would actually start a fight in front of so many witnesses. Of course he supposed they were expecting him to be a reclusive high school student. But this presented him an opportunity of sorts. Judging from the woman's uniform they were obviously the ' Disciplinary Squad' Kazehana mentioned. That meant M.B.I needed him for something. This could be the perfect chance to get information of some sort out of this man and maybe even his Sekerei.

Naruto smiled tightly at the man and said, " Please lead the way."

The man just smiled and glanced at his Sekerei. The pink one quickly moved and opened a door. The man turned to Naruto and said, " Please after you."

Naruto just nodded stiffly and got in. Only the older woman with silver hair got into the car with Naruto and Natsuo. Once they were moving Naruto sighed and said, " So… why is the famed Disciplinary Squad looking for me? I'm just a high school student aren't I?"

The man's smile still did not leave his face as said, " Ah, Minaka-Sama was rather insistent on his wish to meeting you. I do not know why though."

Naruto's frown deepened as he contemplated this. This could only be a bad thing. Had they already discovered the truth about him? Did Minaka want to try and experiment on him like he did on the Sekerei?

Deciding he couldn't do much about it now he turned back to Natsuo and said, " So Natsuo-San, what do you do at M.B.I?"

The man STILL kept smiling and said, " Ah I'm Minaka-Sama's personal assistant."

Naruto smiled back and said, " You must be a very important figure in M.B.I then."

The man just shook his head and said, " Oh no no, I'm just an assistant. I don't even get payed much. More often then not Minaka-Sama has me working on small things or with the Disciplinary Squad. "

Naruto eventually peaked out of the car and said, " So how long will this take. Kazehana will get mad at me if I'm late."

The silver hair woman chuckled and said, " Oh… so you're Kazehana's Ashikabi. I'd heard she had been winged recently… how interesting. How is she doing… it's has been so long since I last saw her."

Naruto turned to her and said, " How do you know Kazehana?"

She smirked at him in a rather infuriating manner and said, " Ah of course I would know Kazehana. I was on the First Disciplinary Squad with her after all."

Naruto smiled at the woman pretending he didn't even notice her smirk and said, " I'll be sure to pass along the message."

Natsuo smiled and said, " Ah so you are the Ashikabi of No.03. I think I may have a clue of what Minaka-Sama wants with you in that case. Don't worry it probably won't take long in that case."

Naruto turned to him again and said, " What could he possibly want with me?"

Natsuo just smiled and said, " It is just a guess but I would imagine he would want to welcome you to the Sekerei plan."

Naruto stared at him for a few moments before he said, " He called me all the way to his office just for that? Wouldn't there be a better way to do this?"

Natsuo replied, " Ah I'm not aware of the details but he seemed to be unable to get in contact with you."

Naruto frowned. That sounded like a rather weak excuse. Why call him all the way to his office then. He could just have Natsuo inform him and leave. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit tense as they finally reached M.B.I tower.

Natsuo stopped to converse with one of the attendant on the table and eventually lead him to an elevator. They took directly to the topmost floor. Surprisingly instead of an office they actually turned up on the roof of the building. There was a lone man on the roof. He had spiky white hair a bit like Kakashi's and wore rather odd clothing topped of by a white cape. He had rather large glasses as well.

The man turned towards him and said, " Ah it is you Naruto-Kun! You know you're quite hard to get ahold off! Don't you ever answer your phone!"

Naruto blinked. As he thought about it, where was his phone anyways? He had one but he never really used it since his parents died. In fact the last call he had gotten was from one of his relatives two weeks ago. He pulled it out and much to his shock he had 103 missed calls! And they were all from the same number! He then looked at the man and said apologetically, " Ah… I forgot to take it of silence… I presume these were from you…" Maybe he actually had a reason to send out someone to go bring him in… what an embarrassing turn of events.

The man pushed his glasses up and said over dramatically, " It matters not now! Congratulations on winging Sekerei No.03 Kazehana, the wind sekerei!"

Naruto still embarrassed just nodded and said, " Thanks… I guess."

The man nodded in a satisfactory manner to himself and said, " Now Naruto-Kun there are a few rules you must be made aware of about this game! First is that you may not tell anyone not involved with the Sekerei plan about it! If you do, the M.B.I will hunt you down with all its resources and we have quite a few! Second, you are not allowed to leave the vicinity of Tokyo! If you try to leave you will be hunted down and stopped by the Disciplinary Squad behind you. Failure to comply will also result in the deactivation of your Sekerei. That is all!"

Naruto waited a bit expecting the man to tell him more. After a few seconds of silence Naruto said, " That's it?… why even call me here then? Natsuo-San could have informed me of these rules as well…"

The man gasped in a scandalized fashion and said, " That is impossible! Only I, the game master can induct a new player into the game!"

Naruto frowned at the man's words but said nothing. He WAS surrounded technically. Before either of them could speak a hard wind started blowing. It picked up in intensity and a he heard a very familiar voice yell out loud, " Karasuba! What did you do to my Ashikabi! I promise if even a single hair on his head is harmed I'll kill you and level the entire building!"

The silver haired woman with the sword who was apparently named Karasuba chucked and said, " Ah I was wondering when she would get here."

As if on queue Kazehana landed on the roof glaring at the silver haired woman. She spotted Naruto and quickly ran over to him tackling him to the floor. She frantically looked him over and said, " Are you alright Naruto! Did they hurt you! If they did I'll kill all of them!"

Naruto swooned from the sudden impact to the ground and said, " Kazehana!… I'm alright!"

The pink haired girl glared at Kazehana and said, " Oay who do you think you are to threaten Karasuba-Sama and us! Do you want to die! We're the Disciplinary Squad!"

Kazehana glared at the girl apparently still mad at them for kidnapping him and said, " Shut up little girl or I'll really kill you. Haven't you housetrained these one's yet Karasuba. They have no respect for their seniors."

The pinkette and the other one growled and almost leapt at Kazehana only to be stopped by Karasuba. The pinkette turned to her apparent leader and said, " Why are you stopping us Karasuba-Sama! She just disrespected you and the entire squad!" The silver haired one nodded her head, agreeing with the pinkette.

Karasuba just sighed and said, " I don't really care if you both pick a fight with her but since you're on the Disciplinary Squad I'll warn you. Fight her as you are now and you'll both die…"

Kazehana smirked haughtily and said, " Hear that flat-chest. You should listen to Karasuba. If you attack me I won't forgive you for kidnapping Naruto."

Karasuba smirked and said, " I'd expect nothing less from a former member of the First Squad."

Her words made the other two gasped. The one with short silver hair looked over to Karasuba and said, " Then… she was once… just like Karasuba-Sama…"

Karasuba turned back to Kazehana and said, " I'll let you go today Kazehana because of our former acquaintance but if I ever meet you on the field again saying such things I won't hold back…"

Kazehana nodded stiffly and said, " Come on Naruto let's go." Before Naruto could actually get up or respond she actually picked him up and flew right of the building.

A tense silence still rested on the roof. It was broken by Minaka who started laughing loudly. He proclaimed, " Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Uzumaki Naruto! You'll definitely make this game more interesting!"

•••••

Naruto looked up at Kazehana as she flew them away from the building and said, " You know this is actually pretty nice! We have to do it again!"

Kazehana much to his surprise glared at him and said, " Don't joke around! When I heard you got taken by Karasuba I thought you were dead!"

Naruto smiled reassuringly at her and said," But I'm alive right! Don't worry. I'm surprisingly tough to kill… how DID you find out anyways?"

Kazehana sighed and said, " One of my old friends happened to notice you getting into the car with the Disciplinary Squad and she called me. I came over as quickly as I could."

Naruto raised his hand and stroked her face gently and said, " Hey I'm sorry for worrying you. Is that Karasuba woman really that dangerous?"

Kazehana nodded seriously and said, " Yeah extremely. Amongst us Sekerei the Single digit Sekerei are considered to be noticeably stronger then those with double digits. And then even amongst the single digits those who were former members of the Disciplinary Squad are on a completely different level. Karasuba is currently the strongest right after Sekerei No.01 who is not a part of the Sekerei plan. So basically you could say Karasuba is the strongest of us Sekerei."

Naruto absorbed that information. It could be quite useful later on. He then said, " That means you're the second strongest right, if Karasuba is No.02."

Kazehana shook her head and said, " Actually Karasuba is No.04. Sekerei No.02 is a non-combat type. As for me I'm probably still the third strongest…"

Naruto frowned and asked, " Why wouldn't you be the second if No.01 has dropped out?"

Kazehana sighed and said, " Technically speaking that is true but the leader of the Second Disciplinary squad is probably stronger then me. Apparently according to rumors she was able to match Karasuba until Karasuba got winged. Not much later she had a falling out with M.B.I and vanished from the building. She hasn't been seen in years. She's still probably in Tokyo though I'd imagine."

After that an uncomfortable silence settled between the two. Naruto sighed as he looked at the quiet Kazehana. After a few moments of contemplation he sighed again and said, " Hey Kazehana, you see that abandoned warehouse up ahead?"

Kazehana who could indeed see it nodded and asked curiously, " Yeah what about it."

Naruto who had a determined look on his face said, " Land there. I have something important to talk to you about."

Seeing his serious face she nodded silently and took him there. When they were both on their feet, Naruto looked around quickly too see if there was anyone around or if there were some sort of cameras or something watching them. Once he was sure it was completely secure he took a deep breath and said, " I have a confession to make… I'll say it bluntly… I'm from another dimension."

Kazehana blinked. She blinked again. Finally she said, " Excuse me… what?"

Naruto sighed and said, " You heard me right. I wasn't born on Earth. At least not during this dimension I guess…"

She stared at him and said slowly, " What do you mean 'not this dimension.'"

Naruto took another deep breath and said, " This is a long story and I don't particularly like telling it so please don't interrupt me till the end… okay?"

She nodded slowly and said, " Alright…"

Naruto closed his eyes and began, " My world was quite different from this. Wars and fighting were common things. Some of the people in our land possessed special powers, just like Sekerei in fact. These people quickly grouped together and formed armies to protect their homes and others who did not have power. I possessed an ability that was rare even amongst those who had special powers. As such I also become a solider for my village. One day a mad man with godlike powers threatened the entire planet. He forced all the counties that had fought for so long to join together just so we could combat him. It was one of bloodiest and brutal wars fought even by out planet's standards but eventually I fought the man in a one on one battle. I defeated him but he managed to wound me terribly right before he died. I don't really understand why but after I died in my world I woke up as a child in this one…"

Kazehana just stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Finally she pulled out a bottle of sake from somewhere and drank a rather large amount in one go. She sighed and said, " Wow… that was some story… So your from a different dimension?"

Naruto nodded and said, " Yeah… I think… I don't really know actually."

Kazehana nodded and said, " So your special ability, what was it?" She sounded genuinely curious.

Naruto gained a nostalgic smile and said, " My dad, he sealed a demon inside me granting me its power."

She gaped and then yelled, " What! A demon!"

Naruto seeing her apparent anger quickly raised his hands and said, " It's not as bad as it sounds! It was actually pretty nice! In fact I'm probably here and not dead because of it. I'll have to tell you the full story sometime. It'd make quite a tale…"

Kazehana nodded and said, " Yeah you will… so is the demon… still there."

Naruto looked genuinely sad as he said, " No I think he stayed behind… I do have some other abilities I can still use though! Look!" as he promptly made a clone of himself.

Kazehana's eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend suddenly multiply and she spat out the sake she was drinking in surprise as she yelled, " YOU WERE ACTUALLY TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Naruto just stared at her said, " What did you think I was doing?!"

She sighed and rubbed her head as she said, " I don't know… some roundabout way to help me cool down…"

Naruto gave her a deadpan look and said, " Was it really that unbelievable when you're a sexy alien from another planet?"

She blushed in embarrassment. He had a point. He smirked and said, " That's what I thought."

She suddenly smirked back and said, " Soooo… sexy alien hmm… think this sexy alien can have some fun with those clones things later?"

Naruto's nose actually blood as he suddenly saw many different erotic scenes involving him, Kazehana and a couple of clones. He glared at her and said, " And you accuse me of being a pervert when you say things like that."

She 'hmphed' and said, " I'M only perverted for YOU… Don't think I didn't notice you glance at Miya's ass that day. Your lucky SHE didn't notice!"

They kept arguing as they left the building. The clones stared at each other and one said, " Umm are we supposed to be doing anything?"

The next one shook his head and said, Nope…"

The third one grinned deviously and said, " Wanna go and read some BL manga's until we dispel to torture the boss for not agreeing to Kazehana's suggestion?"

All three of them grinned as they prepared to find a comic store only to suddenly dispel. Naruto thanked god he remembered them. He had no idea what sort of mental trauma his clones would have caused him with that stunt.

With a mental pat on the back he exited the building again and joined Kazehana again. It had been an interesting day for sure. He just wanted to go home now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashikabi no Naruto 5

AN/: Okay while much doesn't happen in this chapter it is quite important both for future character development and the plot so read carefully and try reading in between the lines particularly in this chapter. It will help you understand the characters better in my opinion. Also I ask forgiveness for the horrible lemon at the end. I basically have no experience writing it so I'm not too confident about it. As always please review!

•••••

It was really dark. He couldn't see anything even with his advanced senses. He stumbled around, hopelessly looking for some way out. Suddenly a small light made itself known itself in the distance. It was so minuscule it could have been overlooked, but in this oppressive darkness it was like shining beacon. Even as he set his eyes upon it he felt drawn to it. Almost against his own will his legs started moving towards the light.

As he slowly but surely approached the light, it became brighter and brighter. In the distance he could make out a person inside the light. The person extended their hands slowly towards him as if beckoning him to approach. As Naruto finally stood in front of the light he finally saw the figure. It was a woman with brown hair. Her most noticeable and strangest feature were her eyes. Instead of a pupil she had what appeared to be 'Yin-Yang' symbols on top of her sclera. She smiled at Naruto and said, " I've been waiting for you… Ashikabi-Sama."

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Naruto sat up with a jolt as his alarm went off. He grabbed his head and thought, ' What was that? Was she a Sekerei? She called me Ashikabi-Sama… but I already have Kazehana…'

Said woman groaned next to him and said, " Ah Naruto! Turn of the alarm! It's too early to wake up!"

Naruto thought to himself, ' I shouldn't worry her needlessly with this. Not with that stupid incident with Minaka last week.' He then put on a smile as he turned of the alarm and said, " Well SORRY but I do have school ya know."

She grumbled and sank under the covers hiding from the light that was pouring into the room. Naruto chuckled and placed a small kiss on her forehead and said, " I'll see you after school… take care of yourself."

He just got a groan in return. Naruto chuckled to himself as he left the room. That's what she got for drinking so much. He was just thankful for those M.B.I cards. God knows how else he would support her atrocious drinking habit. It was no wonder Miya seemed to scold Kazehana about drinking. If she wasn't a Sekerei she would have surely died of alcohol poisoning for sure.

Naruto quickly got dressed and headed towards his school. As he entered the hall most people cleared the way for him as if he was dangerous. Naruto almost sighed in disappointment. It seemed that stupid rumor about him and the Yakuza was still floating about. It was really irritating how fickle some of these people could be. Almost a month ago most would fawn over him as if he was some reincarnation of a god.

His popularity with the girls HAD increased though. Naruto didn't really understand that at all. Casting him in a dangerous light like that seemed to drive these girls crazy like he was some sort of tragic hero needing rescuing. It had been the same for Sasuke in the academy now that he thought about it. What was it with fan girls and dangerous people… Too bad for them he was now off the market.

Naruto yet again couldn't properly focus in class. It was becoming a recurring problem for him. His mind kept drifting back to that strangely realistic dream he had had earlier today. Even now he could still feel the light on his skin if he concentrated hard enough. His mind drifted back to the woman. He was sure he had never met someone like her before yet he could clearly recall her face. And she had called him, ' Ashikabi-Sama.' That could mean she was a Sekerei. But was it even possible? He already had one Sekerei, Kazehana right. He wasn't sure if it was even possible for another Sekerei to react to an already bonded Ashikabi. And even if it was, did he even want another Sekerei? Could he do something like that to Kazehana? No, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her like that even if he wanted to. But there was still the problem that another Sekerei was possibly reacting to him. What even happened to a Sekerei that was not bonded when they reacted to someone anyways? Well he could assume it would be nothing pleasant remembering some of his conversations with Kazehana. Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. He had no idea of what to do. It seemed he would need to involve Kazehana after all.

Suddenly an idea struck him! He could ask Miya! Kazehana had said Miya's husband had been an important man at M.B.I and she was quite well informed about the Sekerei plan! Surely she would know something that could help him with his dilemma. Decision made, Naruto quickly slowly returned to copying down his notes.

After school found Naruto in front of Izumo Inn. Naruto felt a bit unsure as he stood on the door. Was it all right turning up like this? Naruto's brown scrunched. Of course it was. He was doing this for Kazehana. Miya would understand as well. She cared for Kazehana as well even if she didn't always show it. Steeling himself, Naruto knocked on the door. Miya opened the door not a few seconds later and smiled as she saw him. She said, " Ara Naruto-kun! What brings you here? Did you forget something the day before yesterday at dinner?"

Naruto shook his head and said, " I'm very sorry about this Miya-san, but could I please ask you a few questions. It's… about the Sekerei plan."

She stared at him for a moment before she said, " What makes you think I know anything about it?"

Naruto sighed and said, " Kazehana once told me that your husband had been an important man in M.B.I and that you knew a lot about the Sekerei plan. Please this is important to me…"

Miya stared at him for a while before she moved out of the doorway and said, " Please go sit in the dining room while I prepare some tea Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and said, " Thank you for having me and entertaining my selfish request Miya-san."

She smiled brightly and said, " Think nothing of it Naruto-kun. Now of you go!"

Naruto nodded and took of his shoes before entering the house. They were dirty and Miya had obviously been cleaning. It would be rude to make the house dirty again. After a few minutes Miya appeared at the door easily carrying a tray in one hand as she opened the sliding door with another. Naruto moved to assist her but she held up her hand and said, " Ah do not worry, I've got them."

Naruto nodded and sat back down great fully accepting the tea. They silently drank, neither of them saying anything. Finally Miya said, " So, what was it that you wanted to talk about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took a deep breath and said, " It about a dream I had. A brown haired woman bathed in light called me Ashikabi-Sama. It won't get out of my head. Is she reacting to me? Is it even possible to wing another Sekerei if you have one already?"

Miya pursed her lips and said, " Yes this Sekerei is reacting to you. As you grow stronger as an Ashikabi, you influence more Sekerei. That is the general belief. You must have been exceptionally powerful when you met Kazehana to get a reaction from her. No doubt you 'grew stronger' as you winged her and now this woman has felt it. As she doesn't know your identity she is reaching out to you. It is why you dream of her."

Naruto sighed as what he feared was confirmed. He whispered to himself, " Well this complicates things…"

Apparently Miya heard him as she said, " How so? Wouldn't it be better to have more Sekerei in the future? Kazehana is strong but she can't beat everyone."

Naruto sighed and said, " It isn't about strong or weak Miya-san, how can I put Kazehana through something like that? Why should she have to share me with another it unfair to her and the other Sekerei. I love Kazehana and I could never do anything to hurt her on purpose."

Miya smiled slightly as she heard that. She then said, " If that is how you feel wouldn't it be better to talk to her directly about this?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead and said, " It's true, you are right I could have talked to her about it but I know Kazehana well. While she may not show it often, Kazehana really cares about most of the other Sekerei. She thinks of most of them as younger sisters she has to protect from the M.B.I and anyone else looking to hurt them. If it is indeed true that Sekerei is reacting to me, she would have agreed to it simply because she couldn't have turned her away. I imagine that ignoring a 'reaction' can have rather severe side effects."

Miya nodded and said, " Yes, it causes a Sekerei to loose control of their powers and bodies over time…"

Naruto nodded grimly and said, " And if that is the case then I know she would have agreed regardless of her own feelings on the matter…"

Miya was impressed by Naruto. It was amazing just how well he understood Kazehana. And he really truly cared for her as well. He truly was an 'ideal' Ashikabi as Homura had said. Shaking her head slightly to get rid of her own stray thoughts, she asked curiously, " So what do you plan on doing then?"

Naruto who was now looking visibly stressed said, " I… don't know… I'll have to think about it…"

Surprising even herself, Miya stood up and patted him on the head before saying, " Kazehana is lucky to have someone like you. I know you'll find your answer eventually."

Naruto stared at the landlady in shock before he smiled and said, " Thank you Miya-san… for the wonderful tea and your advice. I'm fortunate to know someone like you as well."

Miya giggled and said, " Ara, Naruto-kun, if I didn't know any better are you flirting with this widow? Oh my what would Kazehana say!"

Naruto blushed and said, " That's not it… I really think Miya-san is an amazing and strong person. I just thought she should know that…"

Miya actually felt a bit embarrassed for some reason when he said that. Gathering herself she said with a smile, " Thank you Naruto-kun, you should really get going now though… it is getting late and Kazehana will get worried."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He then bowed to her and said, " Thank you Miya-san! You have really helped me today! I'll be in your debt!" He then put on his shoes and left.

Miya suddenly heard a giggling sound coming from above. She looked up to see Matsu's head popping out of the roof. Matsu was the source of said sound. The perverted Sekerei said in between giggled, " Ah I knew that one was special! To even have No.01 wrapped around his finger!"

Miya's eye twitched. She smiled sweetly at Matsu and said, " Ara who's wrapped on whose finger Matsu?"

Matsu was unable to talk as she was being assaulted by a Hanya mask. The screams of fear could be heard by the entire neighborhood.

•••••

Naruto took a deep breath as he entered his apartment. Kazehana was cooking for him as usual. As he entered she yelled, " Oh is that you Naruto! Why are you so late? Did you have practice today?"

As he entered the kitchen he replied back, " Yeah, the coach called us in suddenly. It was really easy."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned around in his grasp and kissed him slightly before saying, " I think you're the only one who thinks it would be easy."

Naruto smiled after she kissed him and said, " Hey it's not my fault I was born with certain advantages."

She giggled and said, " If you say so… go set the table, I'm almost done cooking."

Naruto nodded and said, " Yeah sure."

Dinner was an unusually silent affair. The tension that had filled him on the way home from Miya's returned full force as he sat with Kazehana. After eating dinner and washing up they both got into bed. As always Kazehana lay on his chest.

She looked up to him and said, " Hey Naruto… is something wrong? You were really quiet since you got home."

Naruto sighed and said, " Yeah… actually there is… I think another Sekerei is reacting to me… I had this weird dream about a girl I've never met before and she called me Ashikabi-Sama… I'm sorry…"

She frowned and said, " I… I was honestly expecting it to happen eventually… but why are you apologizing?"

Naruto frowned back and said, " Isn't it obvious? It's my fault another Sekerei is reacting to me…"

She sighed and said, " Don't be an idiot. It wasn't your fault how you were born. But your right…"

Naruto looked down at her determined and said, " I won't wing her! For me, Kazehana is the one I love!"

Kazehana smiled brightly at him and said, " You don't know… how happy it makes me every time you say that… I won't pretend I'm fine with the idea of having to share you… but… I think you should wing her…"

Naruto stared at her in shock and said, " But why…"

Kazehana smiled at him softly and said, " Because I love Naruto more then anyone as well… but I can't protect him from everyone… and having more Sekerei makes us all stronger… so that exactly why I think you should wing her…"

Naruto frowned and said, " But I can take care of myself as well!"

Kazehana sighed and said, " I know that… I know that but… can you honestly say at your current level you could beat all of them… I can probably beat most Sekerei but there are some who are stronger then me and even I will be at a disadvantage against multiple Sekerei even if they are weak…"

A few tears leaked from Naruto's eyes as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't let up until he couldn't breathe anymore. They both separated taking in deep breaths, their faces flushed bathed in the fading light of Kazehana's purple wings. Naruto pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, " I love you… I love you so much Kazehana… I'm sorry for being so weak…"

She smiled at him and said, " Don't say such things Naruto. You're not weak and I love you just the way you are…"

Hearing her say that just made his chest hurt more. How could he do something like getting another Sekerei to Kazehana? It felt like he was spitting in the face of her love and devotion to him. She deserved better. She didn't deserve any of this. She apparently sensed his despair as she kissed him lightly and said, " Don't be a fool my Ashikabi. It's because it is you that I can agree to this. Because I know that you will still love me even if you have another Sekerei."

Naruto wiped at his eyes, which still stung and vowed to her, " I'll always love you Kazehana. You'll always have a place in my heart. I'll never let you feel unloved. It's a promise of a lifetime. And I'll make M.B.I and Minaka pay having you have to go through this… I swear it!"

She smiled and said, " Come then show me how much you love me Ashikabi-sama, do with what you will! I'm all yours!"

(LEMON WARNING)

Naruto claimed her lips in a kiss again, pulling her into his lap. Her wings flared bathing the room in their light again. Kazehana wrapped her hands around him pulling him as close as she could. As the kiss became more heated, Kazehana tugged on his shirt trying to pull it off. Naruto complied as they both disengaged and pulled it off hastily before throwing it to the floor. Kazehana also removed her nightie in the meanwhile leaving her only in her underwear.

Naruto pushed her down onto the bed claiming her lips in another kiss. Kazehana moaned in ecstasy as her wings glared again. Naruto moved from her lips to her neck trailing kisses along her neckline making her squirm. He eventfully moved back to her mouth, his hands lightly teasing her covered breasts.

In between kisses Kazehana sat back up and reach behind her back to unclip her bra. She quickly threw it into the growing pile of clothes. She saw Naruto staring hungrily at her chest and said coyly, " Like what you see hmm… go ahead do whatever you want, I won't stop you…"

Taking her invitation Naruto grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them slightly getting a quiet moan from Kazehana. He had found out a while back her breasts were quite sensitive. He squeezed them a bit harder enjoying watching her reaction. He eventually lowered his head near one of them and captured it in his mouth. Naruto sucked on it lightly getting a hiss of, " Ah Naruto!" From Kazehana.

Mentally grinning, Naruto started sucking them hard as if he was trying to milk it making Kazehana moan loudly in pleasure. After a few minutes he switched to the other one. After almost fifteen minutes Kazehana suddenly pushed him hard causing him to fall backwards. Naruto stared at her and said, " Wha…"

She silenced him with a kiss and said, " I can't be the only one to feel good now can I?" As she said this she pulled down his boxers. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as she probing lot licked his shaft. He gasped as she took the tip in he mouth. As she slowly began licking it Naruto moaned, " Ah Kazehana! That feels great!"

Apparently encouraged by his words she sped up increasing the pleasure. As he neared his climax Naruto said, " Ah… in going to cum!"

She just hummed and kept sucking forcing him to erupt in her mouth. She still didn't remove her mouth making sure to suck him dry. She grinned at him as he swallowed his load and said with a saucy smile, " Ah you taste so good Naruto! I love it!"

The erotic scene soon had him hard again. She grinned as she saw this and said, " Good, lets start the main round." As she took his rod and positioned it at her dripping entrance.

Naruto looked at up to her and said, " You sure about this?" Despite being quite sexually active they had yet to have sex.

She smiled at him and said, " Of course. I waited long enough." With that she dropped down on him taking it in in one go. Much to his surprise Naruto didn't feel a hymen. He knew for a fact she was a virgin so it was surprising. He supposed it could have broken when she was younger or it could even be a one of the genetic differences amongst Sekerei and women. He wouldn't pretend to know much about it. These thoughts were quickly driven from his mind as the feeling of pleasure overtook him.

Kazehana kept moaning as he drove into her again and again immensely enjoying her first sexual experience. She already came once and Naruto felt himself nearing his limit as well. He said, " Kazehana… I'm about to cum!"

She said in between moans, " Don't stop! Inside! Cum inside me!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he said, " But what if…"

She cut him off and said, " Don't worry I've been taking the pill thing daily and Sekerei are much harder to impregnate then humans!"

Naruto couldn't have pulled out even if he wanted to. She wrapped her legs around him preventing from pulling back. He quickly reached his limit exploding inside her causing her to scream as she reached her own climax. She collapsed on his chest with a smile. She said while panting, " You've… got no idea how long I've waited for this day… I love you Naruto."

(LEMON END!)

Naruto smiled at the girl on his chest and kissed her on the head and said, " Love you too Kazehana."

She soon drifted to sleep right on top of him. Naruto sighed as he thought about the day. It had certainly been eventful. He couldn't help but feel content as he saw the small smile on her face as she slept. He was really lucky to have a girl like her by his side. With that thought he soon joined her in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashikabi no Naruto 6

AN/: As always I thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad the last chapter was well received. I wasn't really confident with the lemon but most everyone seemed to be fine with it. Still I don't think I'll do to many of those unless they actually help forward the storyline like the last chapter. Anyways some people were interested in the fate of No.88 Musubi. It will be revealed in this chapter… hopefully… I'll see if I can explain it without having to force it as I write :p. This chapter isn't really Naruto-centric so it will be short...er... than usual. Anyways, besides that just keep reviewing! I love waking up to all the awesome reviews you guys give! Nice way to start your day before going to school :p

Also I feel like I should give a special shout out to 'ncpfan'. His review in particular helped put a lot of things in perspective for me as wrote the last chapter. It was late night when I posted it so I was forgot to put it in. Sorry for the late shout out.

P.S: I hope you actually read the AN's. It would be embarrassing for you to not see this :p

•••••

Sekerei No.08, Yume the Sekerei of Fate cursed as she dodged a bolt of lightning. It wasn't ordinary lightning but the product of the ability of Sekerei No.11 and No.12. Normally she would have scared them away with a simple show of strength but it wasn't possible in her current state. She had reacted to an unknown Ashikabi two weeks ago. Since then her control on her powers and body were slowly slipping. Her light based ability was extremely destructive and relied on her extreme control to prevent massive destruction. Had she attempted to use them against No.11 and No.12 she would no doubt kill them while destroying the entire street. She couldn't help but find it a bit ironic as she dodged another shot. Her life goal had been to find her Ashikabi. Now she would possibly die when he was just within her grasp at the hands of the same Sekerei she had protected so fiercely as a member of the Disciplinary Squad.

No she couldn't think like that! She had vowed to live! Live and find love both for herself and No.88 whom she had failed to protect from Karasuba all those years ago! With a great show of determination and willpower she forced her body to move faster and put some distance between herself and No.11 and No.12. Despite what she told herself, she knew she would require a miracle to escape alive… or a lot of human corpses…

•••••

Naruto sighed as he thought of the weird dream he had had two weeks ago. Since that night he had had it again on multiple occasions but he was no closer to discerning the woman's identity or location. Tokyo was a huge town and it would be impossible to just search for her, especially if he didn't have much information on her. As it stood all he knew about her was that she had brown hair and strange eyes. Kazehana had also been apparently searching for her but had not had any luck with it either.

While he didn't know her, for some reason a small part of him couldn't help but be worried for her. She could be in danger. It had been almost two weeks since she had reacted to him. If the information he had from Miya was correct she could potentially harm herself and others.

He could only hope they would run into each other eventually. For her own good.

•••••

Kazehana sighed as she sat on a roof overlooking the vast city drinking a bottle of sake. While she had always accepted the fact Naruto would eventually have another Sekerei she couldn't help but be worried. While she was confident in the bond between her and Naruto, what if she didn't get along with the new Sekerei. She shuddered imagining it being someone like that blonde water Sekerei she remembered. The girl had issues. It would be a hassle to get used to someone like that living with them and sharing Naruto's bed. She supposed she could only pray it was one of the more normal Sekerei…

Her attention was drawn away as she heard a rather loud boom. She turned around to see two women- obviously Sekerei- surround another woman who was also probably a Sekerei. Much to her shock the woman actually collapsed against a wall. She frowned as she saw it didn't seem to affect her pursuers at all. Sekerei fights were supposed to be strictly one on one in most cases and it was common courtesy to only fight those who were winged and uninjured.

Kazehana sighed as she prepared to intervene. It wouldn't do to let this continue. Kazehana used her powers to fly in between them and the injured Sekerei. One of the twins gasped as the glared at her yelled, " Hey stay away from her! She's our prey!"

Kazehana grinned at them and said, " Ah don't be like that now! You should know better to pick fight with an injured Sekerei! If you both are so interested in a fight this Onee-san is up for the challenge."

The twins glared at her and said, " Fine if you want to die so much I'm Sekerei No.11 Hikari and that's my sister No.12 Hibiki!"

Kazehana smiled at them and said, " Ara they're finally letting out the double digits? Well I suppose, as your older sister I can play with you a bit. I'm No.03 Kazehana, the wind Sekerei!"

Hibiki gulped as she heard this and said, " Shit Hikari! A single digit!"

Hikari growled at her twin and said, " Don't chicken out now Hibiki! That other was also a single digit and she wasn't so tough! We can take her together!"

The other twin nodded and they both pointed their fingers at Kazehana releasing a stream of lightning at her. Kazehana sighed at the frontal attack and easily dispersed it with a burst of wind. She smiled playfully at the girls and said, " Ah that won't do! You should leave now before I end up hurting you."

Hikari seemed to want to say something but her sister grabbed her shoulder and gave her look before turning to Kazehana and said, " We'll take that offer then… excuse us!"

Hikari glared at her retreating sister's back and yelled, " What the! Hibiki!… Damn it I won't forget this No.03!" She yelled as she took of after her sister.

Kazehana chuckled at their antics. They were pretty funny. Whoever was their Ashikabi would probably have their hand's full. She turned around to the injured Sekerei behind her and looked her over. She had no marks on her and her clothes were perfectly fine meaning she wasn't externally injured. It could also possibly be exhaustion. She sighed as she considered what to do. She couldn't just leave her on the floor in an alley. Not when she had gone through so much trouble to save her.

Sighing in resignation, Kazehana slowly lifted the fallen Sekerei and tried settling her on her back as best she could. Naruto probably wouldn't mind if she was a bit late. Despite her initial misgivings the Sekerei was quite light. It was a simple matter to carry her to the rooftop with the aid of Kazehana's wind power. Once they were both on the roof Kazehana propped the unconscious Sekerei against the wall and once again sat down on the roof enjoying the feeling of the wind as she looked over the city. Now she just hoped the Sekerei wouldn't remain unconscious for to long. Waiting around just for that would probably be irritating.

•••••

No.08, Yume jolted awake looking around for her pursuers No.11 and No.12. She cringed as she noticed the sun had almost set. She had been unconscious for potentially half the day. Was she captured? Suddenly someone behind above her said, " Ah your finally awake! I was worried you weren't going to wake up today! That would have been troublesome!"

Yume opened her mouth to speak but she felt really weak. She managed to say, " Who… is there?"

The voice said apologetically, " Ah sorry if I startled you. Are you still feeling weak?" A woman came into her view. She was tall and had a very mature figure. Both her hair and eye color was black. She was wearing a rather daring purple Chinese dress.

Yume shook her head slowly as she gradually felt some feeling return to her limbs and said with a bit more strength, " Where am I? What happened to No.11 and No.12?"

The woman smiled calmingly and said, " Ah don't worry about to those two. They were going to deactivate you after you collapsed but I decided to intervene and help you out since you were obviously injured and two on one is unfair. I managed to scare them off."

Yume sighed in relief and said, " Thank you for saving me. May I ask your name?"

Kazehana smiled and said, " Sure I'm No.03, Kazehana the wind Sekerei! What about you?"

Yume smiled at the easygoing woman. She was easy to get along with. Yume coughed a bit and said, " Ah I'm No.08, Yume The Sekerei of Fate!"

Kazehana gasped surprisingly and said, " Oh so you're the one who was with Karasuba on the Second Disciplinary Squad! I've heard a lot about you."

Yume was instantly on guard and said, " Are you with the M.B.I?!"

Kazehana held her hands up placating and said, " Ah wait don't get so defensive. I'm not with the M.B.I. I used to be on the First Disciplinary Squad with Karasuba. I guess that makes me your senpai huh?"

For some reason Kazehana seemed quite happy to think of herself as a senpai to Yume. While their identities were kept secret, the first squad had done much to protect her and her siblings while they were still growing inside the ship. It had been them who had inspired her to become a member of the Disciplinary Squad in the first place. It was a pity only Karasuba was left from that legendary group. Yume bowed to her apparent senpai and said, " Arigato for saving me Kazehana-senpai. I'm in your debt."

The woman seemed to glow before she suddenly glimpsed Yume much to her surprise and said, " Ah Yume-chan! You're too cute! To even call me senpai!"

Yume chuckled a bit uneasily at the sudden change in personality and said, " It is no problem senpai…"

Kazehana seemed to come back to her senses as she released Yume and said, " If you don't mind me asking Yume-chan, why were you in such danger from No.11 and No.12? From everything I've heard you're considered to be just as strong as that Karasuba. No.11 and No.12 were strong and have a powerful ability but as it stands they shouldn't have been a threat to you…"

Yume smiled brightly as she thought of the reason she had been unable to fight them. She said in a very happy tone, " Ah actually you see I reacted to someone two weeks ago but I've been unable to find them! I've been searching for them but so far I've not had any luck. Since its been so long I think my control on my powers has been deteriorating and I didn't want to kill everyone on the street and No.11 and No.12 by mistake."

Kazehana sweat dropped as she listened to her kohai talk about her reasons. Just what kind of monstrous power did she have to be worried about something like that? Suddenly Kazehana's eyes widened as she thought of what Yume said. She reacted to someone two weeks ago. That was when Naruto had his dream. She had the same build and hair Color as the girl Naruto had described. The only difference was that she didn't have the strange eyes Naruto had mentioned. But the similarity in the situation was too uncanny to be coincidental. Yume couldn't be… With the amount of Sekerei that had been released into the city… she probably was… Kazehana couldn't believe it… she had found her 'new sister' in such a random way.

Kazehana looked at the setting sun thoughtfully. Naruto would probably be home by now so he could wing Yume anytime. Still it wouldn't be a bad idea to get to know to know her a bit beforehand right? With that thought she smiled at Yume and said, " You probably shouldn't move around to much in your condition for a bit. I'll take you back to my place when your feeling better and you can rest the night."

Yume frowned and said, " I couldn't burden you like that senpai…"

Kazehana laughed and said, " Nonsense! I'd be more worried about you collapsing again on your way home! It wouldn't do to have you deactivated after I went through the trouble of saving you!"

Yume nodded reluctantly and said, " Alright senpai… if you put it that way… ill be in your care."

Kazehana restrained from hugging the life out Yume. She was too cute trying to act all formal like that. As it was, she only restrained herself since Yume was currently injured. She patted the younger girl on the head and said, " Don't worry Yume-chan, your senpai will take good care off you!"

For some reason Yume couldn't help but feel Kazehana was very excited and happy about something again. She couldn't tell what though. Yume tried to get up but fell backwards as her body still felt a bit stiff. She chuckled slightly and said, " Ah Kazehana-senpai, it seems my body is still not functioning properly…"

Kazehana sweat-dropped as she listened to Yume. That wasn't something to be so cheerful about. Well she was certainly brimming with positive energy for sure. She sighed and knelt next to girl and said, " Here let me, I'll carry you until the apartment then."

Yume smiled brightly at Kazehana and said, " Arigato senpai!"

Kazehana lifted the light girl easily and positioned her on her back again. She then used her wind powers to take flight and head towards Naruto's apartment. Of course she chose the 'scenic' route. As they travelled along Kazehana told Yume various stories about her experience as a member of the First Disciplinary Squad. In turn Yume told a few stories of her own. She was far more interested in what Kazehana had to say though. She seemed to have a certain level if hero-worship for the First Squad sans Karasuba.

As they flew over a particularly large building Kazehana asked hesitantly, " Hey Yume-chan… it's obvious you loved your job at the Disciplinary Squad… why did you quit?"

Kazehana would have never expected to feel any type of sadness from the overwhelmingly positive girl on her back yet she could tell her question had made the girl sad. Yume spoke in a low voice, " It's true… I loved the Disciplinary Squad. The First squad members were like my heroes and it was my dream to be captain of the squad when I was younger. But Karasuba and M.B.I… they destroyed that dream. The Disciplinary Squad I led, it was nothing but a shell of what it was supposed to be. We were supposed to protect our fellow Sekerei but M.B.I had hunt them down like animals. I couldn't stay in the Squad I admired so much and help destroy its name… the current squad… it's nothing but a farce!"

Kazehana was surprised to hear all that. They had had to do some unscrupulous things when she was on the squad but… to even hunt Sekerei. Minaka and Karasuba had truly sunken too low for and redemption. Kazehana said slowly, " I'm sorry I brought it up… I've had to do some terrible things as a Disciplinary Squad member… but nothing like this… M.B.I has gone to far…"

Yume smiled and said as cheerfully as she could, " No it's not your fault senpai! You didn't know! If anything the current situation is my fault for not being able to do more as captain…" she finished remembering No.88.

The rest of the journey was finished in an uncomfortable silence. Kazehana landed silently on the balcony and opened the window to get into the room.

As she entered she saw Naruto sitting on the couch watching T.V he looked up and said, " Oh Kazehana where were…"

He stopped speaking mid sentence as he noticed Yume. Their eyes met and Yume shuddered heavily on Kazehana's back and breathed out, " Ashikabi-sama…"


	7. Chapter 7

Ashikabi no Naruto 7

AN/: It's been a while since the last update. I'm having my exams soon so I won't really have much time to he writing this until they end so sorry if the updates are slow. On another note some of you pointed out I was misspelling Sekirei of all things… how embarrassing. I've tried to make sure I don't make the same mistake in this chapter. Thanks to anyone who pointed it out for me. Besides that, Review!

•••••

Naruto sighed as he walked out of his classroom. Classes were finished for the day. He stretched slightly as he walked to the gate. As Naruto neared the gate an increasingly familiar brown haired girl appeared at the gate. She waved at his joyfully and yelled loudly, " Over here Naruto-sama!"

Naruto groaned almost silently as he heard her yell so loudly. Naruto walked over to her and said, " You know Yume, you don't have to pick me up from school everyday."

Yume just smiled at him and said much to energetically, " But it was a duty assigned to me by Kazehana-senpai! Since I can't cook she says it is my job to guard you at all times!"

Naruto sighed already knowing he wouldn't be winning this argument with her, especially since she didn't know of his 'special powers'. She was quite adamant in the opinion he needed protection when she heard he had been basically been abducted by M.B.I from his school's gate. He looked back at her and said, " I understand that you want to protect me but… why are you always dressed like that…"

Indeed, Yume was wearing a maid outfit complete with the frills and apron. Yume blushed prettily and said, " Ah but senpai gave me this outfit and even you approved of it… So even if it's a bit embarrassing to wear in public I will endure for my Ashikabi's sake!"

Naruto almost wanted to cry. She even made it sound like it was HIS fault! Well okay it was sort of his fault but the real reason for this weird situation was Kazehana! It had happened like this. A few days after her rather abrupt winging Yume had come to him a maid outfit and asked him if he liked it. He had of course answered positively as she had looked quite sexy in it. Of course he had had no idea she had been meaning to wear it all day, everyday. Of course he had been shocked when he walked out of school only to find Yume still in her maid outfit waiting for him. Did he forget to mention that she was surrounded by the collapsed bodies of at least five boys clutching their most sensitive area with expressions of extreme pain. And from that day even more strange rumors about him started circulating. Yume of course became known as 'Uzumaki's Combat Maid'. The ridiculous name made Naruto snort as it sounded like something straight out of a manga. In fact it probably was… And of course the situation continued even now, almost two weeks after the first day. Naruto sighed. At least the boys had learnt not to bother her anymore. Despite her innocent looks Yume could be quite vicious when she wanted to be. He stretched a bit and said, " Ah well there's no point arguing with you. How long were you waiting?"

She smiled and said, " I've been outside for two hours!" As if it was something to be proud off.

Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair before saying, " Thanks for your hard work Yume." There was no point in arguing or talking sense with his newest Sekirei. She was strangely mature yet childish at the same time. It probably sounded a bit stupid but it was the best way he could describe her in his own opinion.

Yume blushed prettily as she felt him ruffle her hair. Normally she didn't like it when someone would mess up her hair like that but when Naruto-sama did it, she felt really happy for some reason. She said shyly, " Arigato Naruto-sama."

They continued to his house in a comfortable silence. In an unusual display of intimacy, Yume latched onto his arm. Usually they just walked in close proximity to each other. Yume was quite shy with public displays of affection unlike Kazehana. They eventually reached his apartment and entered to the delicious smell of Kazehana's cooking. Naruto smiled and said, " We're home Kazehana!"

As expected a shout from the kitchen came, " Welcome back! I'm in the kitchen!"

Naturally both Naruto and Yume headed towards the kitchen. She turned away from the stove and greeted them with a smile and moved forward enveloping Naruto in a hug before turning and doing the same to Yume. Naruto's hug had of course been noticeably longer. He smiled at her and said, " It smells delicious as always."

Kazehana giggled and said, " Of course! Who do you think your talking to? Right Yume-chan?"

Yume nodded enthusiastically with stars in her eyes and said, " Of course! Kazehana-senpai's cooking is the best!"

Naruto stifled a laugh at her expression. One thing he had learned quickly about Yume was that she could consume just about as much food as Kazehana drank sake. Translation. She probably ate enough for an entire family rather then a single person. He couldn't help but wonder where she put it all. She wasn't far or even chubby. Yume was very bit as fit as Kazehana if not even more so. She must have some ridiculously high metabolism. It sort of reminded himself of him and ramen when he was a child. Of course he had an immortal demon in his gut helping him out unlike Yume. He let the matter go deciding it didn't really matter where all that food went and it was probably better not to know. He just smiled and said, " Of course. Kazehana is one of the best cooks I know."

Kazehana smirked and said, " Yes, one of many talents! Now you both go set the table! If you keep distracting me ill end up burning the food!"

Yume nodded enthusiastically and said, " Hai senpai!" Quickly rushing forward to get all the things needed. While Yume grabbed all the plates and glasses Naruto picked up the cutlery and followed after her. It was just like Yume to leave the easiest job for him. She was extremely overprotective even compared to Kazehana.

As they were enjoying dinner much to everyone's surprise the T.V burst into life all on its own. Everyone watched warily before Minaka of all people appeared on the screen. He grinned at all of them and said, " Hello again young man!"

Naruto stared at him impassively and said, " What do you want Minaka?"

The man laughed and said, " Oh this isn't a social call. I just have to inform you of something as the Game Master. I had to set this system up specially for you know! Anyways back to the point. Around thirty Sekirei have been released into the city since the start of the plan six months ago. I've decided to hold the first 'Special Event' of the game as it were. Sekirei No.16 Toyotama, the staff warrior is being offered to anyone who gets to her first! It's a race against time so you better hurry! She is currently in the east sector of the city. Have a good hunt!" Before he disappeared causing the T.V to turn of again.

Naruto sighed as he fell back into his chair rubbing his head. He said slowly, " That man really knows how to destroy the atmosphere…"

Kazehana just held onto his hand tightly and said, " Don't worry this has got nothing to do with us…"

Much to his surprise Yume said heatedly, " How can you say that senpai! We can't let that poor Sekirei get used as a prize! We must save her!"

Naruto looked at Yume in surprise. He had no idea she felt so strongly about it. She looked at him pleadingly, her eyes imploring him to listen to her. And he knew even if she pretended not to care for his sake, Kazehana wasn't satisfied with the situation either. He sighed mentally. This really wasn't his problem. But then again he couldn't just decline both his Sekirei. He would be lying if the situation didn't leave a sour taste in his mouth as well. Finally he said with a sigh, " We had better get moving then."

Before he could even get up Yume had him scooped up in her arms and was moving towards the window. Kazehana chuckled as she followed and said, " Aren't you eager to get going."

Yume nodded and said completely seriously, " Yes we must save that Sekirei!" Not realizing Kazehana was teasing her.

Naruto just groaned in Yume's arms. Seriously wasn't it a man's job to sweep the girl of her feet? And yet again he couldn't help but wonder why no one noticed them as they moved on the rooftops of the city.

Due to the impressive speed they were moving at they reached the eastern portion of the city in minutes. As they were moving Kazehana pointed towards what looked like a park and said, " There! I hear the sounds of fighting from there! It seems the party started without us!"

Yume nodded and said, " Please take care of Naruto-Sama senpai. I will handle the rest."

Kazehana was about to argue but stopped when she saw the look in Yume's eyes. It wasn't the clumsy yet cute Sekirei Naruto had winged. Next to her was the Captain of Second Disciplinary Squad. She silently accepted Naruto from her who seemed to be quite irritated at be being passed around like some stuffed animal. He too though stayed silent as he noticed the change in Yume.

As they landed near the park they saw two Sekirei engaged in combat. One was undoubtedly Toyotama since she was the one using a staff. The other was a man with silver hair and storm grey eyes. He was quite tall and had an orange scarf around his neck. There were a few unconscious Sekirei around them. The man in orange seemed to have been the one who had done all of the damage leading Naruto to believe he was a single number. Despite apparently having fought three opponents already he didn't seem to be at a disadvantage against Toyotama. In fact it seemed he was easily overwhelming her.

Kazehana who had out him down muttered, " To think someone actually managed to wing him huh."

Naruto frowned and said, " Do you know him Kazehana?"

She nodded and said, " Yeah he's No.05 Mutsu. He was on the First Squad like I was. He was always the odd one out amongst us for being the only male Sekirei at the time.

Mutsu easily deflected Toyotama's staff and finally got a strike on her slashing her stomach. He frowned and said, " I wish you no harm young one but my master wished to acquire you so I will have to take you with me."

Toyotama wheezed as she stood up and said, " Like hell ill go with you… My Ashikabi… he's here… I can feel him!"

Mutsu closed his eyes for a moment before he said, " I'm sorry about this." As he brought down his sword to deliver the final blow.

Much to everyone's surprise the blade was stopped. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Yume move. She had moved so suddenly and so quickly he almost missed it entirely. One second she was next to them and then she was in front of Mutsu easily stopping his swing with a single hand.

Mutsu's eyes widened as a new opponent came out of nowhere. He quickly jumped back and muttered to himself, " A new opponent… how troublesome… she seems to be a fist type to stop my blade…"

Yume got into her stance and said, " I am Sekirei No.08 Yume and I challenge you to battle."

Mutsu seemed to sigh again really finding the whole situation a bother as he said, " Very well… I No.05 Mutsu accept your challenge."

He then rammed the butt of his blade into the floor and launched a huge boulder at Yume with a yell of " Smashing Point!"

Much to his surprise Yume didn't move to dodge. Instead she actually CAUGHT the boulder and threw it back at him so fast you could have thought it was a pebble instead. Despite his surprise he was able to draw his sword and slice it in half to protect himself. Mutsu got into a sword stance and said, " It seems your stronger then I thought you were. Very well I will take this seriously."

Yume's eyes were still cold as she said, " Come at with everything you have otherwise you won't survive."

Not reacting to her taunt Mutsu launched forward at great speed intent of cutting Yume in half. Naruto watched in interest at how Yume fought. She seemed to have quite a lot of battle experience against a sword as the extra reach provided by a blade had no effect on her. Indeed she was able to easily find a few openings in Mutsu's defense if he made the smallest mistake. It was obvious Mutsu himself also had quite a lot of experience and had practiced his technique for quite a while as he was able to quickly adjust to Yume's style. Her strength was ridiculous. It reminded him of Tsunade and Sakura, the way those punches destroyed the ground with a singe hit.

Suddenly Yume caught his blade in mid swing and said, " This fight is over No.05." She then extended her other hand to his stomach and it seemed to glow before Mutsu was engulfed in an explosion.

As the smoke cleared Yume said, " Your quite resourceful. I can see how you were with senpai on the First Squad. But you shouldn't continue this fight. I already have the clear advantage."

Mutsu coughed as he stood up holding his burnt side. He had managed to twist his body out of the way of the attack but his right side was burnt quite badly by her attack. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. There were only a few Sekirei who could do this to him and almost all of them had been on the First Squad. He coughed and said, " Who are you…"

Yume smiled and said, " I'm am Yume former captain of the Second Disciplinary Squad. It's an honor to meet you senpai."

Mutsu's eyes widened as he realized whom he was against. This was the Sekirei of Fate rumored to be just as strong as that Insane Monster Karasuba. If that was true this situation was bad. He had just found his Ashikabi a while ago. He didn't want to be deactivated now. But at the same time he knew he didn't stand a chance in his current condition. He had already fought many others even before the battle had begun. He had to do something quick or he would die. With these desperate thoughts in mind he suddenly turned towards Naruto of all people and rushed at him blade drawn to impale him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man rush him with his blade drawn. He must have been trying to deactivate Yume by killing him! Even as he prepared to dodge Kazehana suddenly appeared before him. She extended her hand and stopped Mutsu's strike with a single finger.

Mutsu's eyes widened as he realized his mistake! He had forgotten about Kazehana! Kazehana looked at him with a murderous expression and said, " I'll let you live this once even though you dared to point your blade at my Ashikabi due to our former acquaintance. But if I ever find out you tried to harm him ever again not even No.01 will be able to protect you from me."

Mutsu gulped as he felt himself shiver with fear. He had always know Kazehana was stronger then him. She was No.03 after all. But this was ridiculous. To stop his blade with a single finger even if it wasn't a strike with all his strength. It was mind numbing. He nodded slowly and said, " I'll remember that…" as he backed away slowly from them. He was thankful for Kazehana's deceleration as he saw the intense expression on Yume's face. He knew in that moment that she would have killed him for his actions.

Once he felt he was a safe distance from them, he quickly turned and jumped away intent on getting as far from the place as possible. Mikogami would be displeased with him but he would get over it eventually.

Back in the field Naruto sighed and said, " Well that was fun. What should we do with these guys?"

Yume spoke up and said, " We have to do nothing. You can come out now!"

Naruto looked around again surprised that someone was nearby. He hadn't sensed them. Much to his surprise another silver haired man jumped down a few feet away from them. He was wearing a facemask quite similar to Kakashi's. For some reason he looked quite familiar to Naruto. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Kazehana apparently knew him as she said, " Oh it's been a while hasn't it? How are you doing?"

Despite apparently knowing Kazehana the figure said wearily, " What are your intentions?"

Naruto blinked and said, " Intentions? I have none. These two really wanted to save this girl here so I agreed… I'm in a bit of a bind about what to do with her now though…"

The man sighed in apparent relief and said, " You needn't do anything. I as the Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei will handle the rest."

Naruto frowned for a second before looking to Kazehana since she apparently knew the guy. She nodded at him indicating it was all right. Naruto sighed and said, " Ah well that's fine then. Since Kazehana trusts you ill leave it to you."

The man nodded and said, " You have my thanks for helping with my job. I don't think I would have been a match for No.05."

Naruto just shrugged and said, " It's fine. Take good care of her. We'll be leaving now…"

The man nodded as he picked up Toyotama and jumped away. Before he could again say anything else Yume had scooped him up. She smiled at him and said, " Come on Naruto-sama, lets go home!" As she also took to the rooftops heading back to their apartment.

Kazehana chuckled as she took of after them listening Naruto protest against his treatment. Yume of course payed those no mind as she carried him like he was a toddler. Despite all that had happened today it wasn't a bad day in her opinion. Everything had turned out fine.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashikabi no Naruto 8

AN/: Okay so there is a majorish time skip in this chapter. I did it since I need to move on with the story. Since quite some time has passed everyone will be SLIGHTLY different and some character will appear closer then they were before.

•••••

3rd Year High School student Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he listened to the teacher go on and on about how this was an important year in their lives. Naruto mostly tuned him out already knowing all the man wanted to say. Instead he was faced with his own dilemma. It had been quite some time since he had first met Kazehana and Yume. He could honestly say he was happy after the longest time. They both meant the world to him despite their quirks. If anything those made them even more endearing in his opinion. It was because of them he was facing a dilemma. Before he had met them his entire life had been mapped out in his head. Go to High School. Graduate. Go to College. Graduate. Get a job and live his life until he until he died of old age. Alone. But that was exactly the problem. He wasn't alone anymore. While no one talked about it he was worried about the future. Both the immediate and the far. Right now they had those nifty M.B.I cards to take care of any monetary issues he might have along with his own trust fund but M.B.I would more then likely cancel them when this stupid game ended and his trust fund would eventually end. To support himself and them and any children they may have in the future he would need a job. A good job. That in itself wasn't a problem. The problem came with what to do. Any good job would require him to spend quite some time at the office away from them. He did NOT want that. He had grown up without a father and he wasn't going to do that to his own children. He didn't really have much time left to decide either.

He sighed as he once again shoved the problem to the back of his head. He would eventually figure something out. He had various temporary solutions in place so it wasn't an IMMEDIATE problem. The bell rang and he headed out thankful to he out of the classroom. He disliked having to sit behind a desk for so long.

As he headed outside the school again he saw a black sedan parked at the gate. He wasn't surprised as Yume came out of the driver's seat dressed in a rather sexy office outfit. She, as always waved at him and said, " Over here Naruto-sama!" As if he wouldn't be able to find the car.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered just how he had gotten a car. He had come out of school last year to find Yume being harassed by some sort of thugs of all people at the school gate. She had of course dealt with them the moment she saw him but it had still pissed him off at the time that she had to go through that. He had later found out that those thugs had been coming around for almost an entire week just to harass Yume. He had of course gone ballistic and gone directly to their hideout and taken care of their entire 'gang' despite her assurances that she was fine. Of course he had tried to ban her from coming to get him so it didn't happen again. Surprising it had been Kazehana who had suggested he buy a car since it would be a more convenient way to travel. One purchase via M.B.I card later he had a shiny black sedan. It had come as quite a surprise when Yume of all people knew how to drive. He had expecting to have Kazehana learn since they refused to let him come home alone. Much to his pleasant surprise he had managed to convince Yume to get rid of the maid dresses she had and instead go for the 'official assistant' look since it suited her 'new role' more. She had accepted since apparently that 'made sense'. At this point Kazehana had intervened again and had bought Yume's clothes again. So of course it was extremely provocative like something you would expect from an ecchi manga. Of course knowing Kazehana that was probably where she got the idea from in the first place.

He came over to her and handed her his bag as he said, " Hey Yume-chan. We're you waiting long?"

She shook her head and said, " No I just got here."

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at the obvious lie. She had probably arrived hours ago knowing her. She was extremely overprotective despite now knowing he wasn't a 'normal' Ashikabi. He had long since given up on curbing her protective and possessive nature and just accepted it. He could hear the usual whispers around him but didn't let it bother him. People were always spreading rumors about him since he became an Ashikabi last year. Only the gossipmongers really talked about him now. Everyone just got on with their lives. He got into the backseat and watched the passing buildings as Yume drove. She was a surprisingly safe driver. He remembered being half worried about her driving the first time he had gotten into a car with her despite her multiple assurances. Of course she had managed to abate his worries quite well within minutes.

They made small talk as they drove back to his apartment. She parked the car in the lot reserved for the residents and they both went up the elevator to his apartment. He unlocked the door to walk into the delicious smell of Kazehana's cooking. He smiled as he greeted, " Were Home!"

Kazehana yelled back, " Welcome back! I'm in the kitchen."

Naruto headed to the kitchen again with Yume to help with the table while Kazehana finished cooking. His entire day followed an almost set routine but he felt content just being with them. As they ate lunch both girls told him about what they did all day. Well it was mostly Kazehana since Yume would usually show up at the gates a bit after midday. He in turn told them about school.

As they were washing up Kazehana gasped and said, " Oh yeah! I almost forgot we have to go meet Miya for dinner she invited us over."

Yume's eyes brightened as she said happily, " Yay we get to meet Miya-sama again!" Yume had fallen in love with Miya or rather her cooking. Apparently she liked Miya's food even more then Kazehana's cooking much to Kazehana's gloom.

Naruto smiled at the thought of meeting the beautiful landlady again and said, " Of course we will go. Thanks for telling us."

Kazehana glared at him and swatted him none to gently as she said accusingly, " I know that smile! Your thinking about Miya's ass aren't you!"

Normally he would deny the accusation right away but for some reason Kazehana never seemed to believe him. He instead just gave her a wink and said, " It IS a fine ass isn't it?"

Kazehana swatted him again and said, " I don't know how your alive with the way you talk about her…"

Naruto just grinned at her and said, " It's because Miya-chan actually likes me." And it was true. Miya was quite affectionate with him quite like what he imagined an older sister would have been like. She never got angry with him unlike the other residents of the Inn and even if she did scold him it was jokingly. Naruto didn't mind the attention and he enjoyed being in Miya's presence.

Yume finally came back from whatever food based daydream she was having as she said, " We should wash up if we have to go later." Effectively ending any argument Naruto and Kazehana could have gotten into. Naruto smiled thankfully at her as he picked up the plates. Yume could be quite shrewd when she wanted to be. She knew Kazehana was quite competitive for Naruto's attention when it came to Miya.

Naruto had a clone wash the dishes as he quickly went to his room to finish any work he had for the day since they were going out for the night. While he finished his work Kazehana and Yume were watching anime in the living room. Both girls had been quite taken with it apparently. He himself enjoyed watching it on occasion. He found a lot of the ones about ninja ridiculous though. He was a former ninja and he certainly didn't enjoy sneaking around at night assassinating people left right and center. He supposed he might be a bit biased in this case though. Just a bit.

After he had finished his work and they had all taken a shower they got ready to head to Izumo Inn. It had taken quite a while since Kazehana insisted they all take on together. They got into the car and Yume drove them to the Northern section of the city reaching the Inn within half an hour. Usually it took longer since they had used to go by taxi or by foot but with their own car it was a significantly shorter journey. Naruto knocked loudly on the door. A few moments later it opened showing Miya. She smiled at them and said, " Oh I was wondering when you would all show up. Please come in."

Naruto smiled and said, " Thanks for having us Miya. It's always a pleasure to come out to see you."

Yume nodded enthusiastically and said, " Yeah. Miya-sama's cooking is the best!"

Naruto sighed quietly. Yume really had a one track mind when it came to food. Kazehana smiled at her former captain and said, " Hey Miya."

Miya just giggled and said, " Oh my. It is good to see you are all so lively. Please go to the dinner table while I finish cooking."

Yume immediately appeared before Miya and said pleadingly, " Let me help please!"

Miya giggled and said, " Only if you promise not to eat anything until we are all at the dinner table Yume-chan."

Yume nodded and said, " Of course Miya-sama!" As she followed after Miya.

Kazehana sighed and said, " That girl can be so simple minded. It's almost hard to believe she's stronger then me…"

Naruto smirked as they walked towards the dining room and said, " Sorta reminds me of you when we go drinking."

Kazehana smirked back and said, " I don't ever remember you complaining about to results…" she finished referring to their 'nightly activities' when they got home.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her as they entered the dining room. There were already a few other residents inside. Naruto smiled as he greeted Kagari with a manly hug. He then nodded at the other two residents a redhead named Matsu and a burnete named Uzume. They were both apparently newer residents of the inn. Kazehana got along well with them, particularly Uzume so he guessed they were both okay. Yume being Yume got along with them as well even if she hasn't known them long. It was really hard to hate someone as sweet as Yume after all. He then looked back to Kagari and said, " It's nice to see you again Kagari-san. It's unfortunate you couldn't join us last week."

Kagari laughed and said, " Yes it is. Unfortunately I had some business to take care of."

Naruto already knew Kagari was the masked man who called himself the 'Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei' but didn't mention it since Kagari wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't hold it against him. Everyone had some secrets after all. It had been easy to recognize him once he saw him in his unmasked form again. They had the same voices along with hair and eye colours.

He was interrupted as he heard someone giggle behind him. He turned around to see Matsu giggling madly her eyes having an insane glint in them. She said in her creepy voice, " Kagari and Naruto-san… hehehe…"

The slightest bit of blood leaked from her nose giving away exactly what she was thinking. Kagari jumped away from Naruto as if he was burned a huge blush on his face. Naruto couldn't help but think it really did make him seem like a girl. He pointed threateningly at Matsu and said, " It's not like that you prevented scum! I am just friends with Naruto-san!"

Naruto couldn't help but sigh. It was like he found a female version of Jiraya… it was rather disturbing actually. To think the man was haunting him from beyond the grave like this. Suddenly everyone felt a chill as a voice behind them said, " Ara I think Matsu isn't hungry today. She seems to excited to sit still on the dinner table. Why don't you go back up to your room to relax?"

Everyone already knew it was Miya who spoke and it was by no means a request. Matsu was sweating bullets as she said, " Now Miya-tan, lets not be hasty here… just stay calm."

Miya tilted her head cutely and said, " Ara but I am perfectly calm."

The scary eyes of death didn't help support her statement not that anyone would dare comment otherwise. Miya ruled in the Inn with an Iron grip. Naruto took pity on the female Jiraya and said, " Ah I'm sure she is sufficiently calm now Miya-chan so please let Matsu-san eat dinner with us. I don't get to see you all as much as I would like as it is."

Miya huffed and said, " If Naruto-kun requests me like that then I cannot refuse…"

Miya looked incredibly cute for some reason as she said this. Suddenly the starry eyed residents of the Inn appeared before him prostrating as they all said in synchronization, " Please teach us great one!"

Naruto rubbed his head and said, " Ah come on guys lets eat before Miya's hard cooked meal gets cold."

Of course they all immediately returned to their seats. It would do no good to learn the secrets of the young man if they were killed before they could use them. And undoubtedly Miya would kill them for letting her food go to waste. That idea was of course put to the side as they saw Yume eating at an amazingly, disturbingly fast pace. With her around that was probably not possible. Suddenly a frying pan hit Yume on the head and Miya said, " Yume-chan, a lady does not eat so quickly. Chew your food properly."

Yume looked at her with an incredibly cute teary-eyed face and said, " But Miya-sama… it's so good!"

Miya sighed as she saw this and giving in said, " If you eat slowly ill make you something to take with you."

Yume's face lit up immediately as she said, " Arigatou Miya-sama!"

Naruto smiled gratefully at Miya and said, " Sorry for the trouble Miya-chan."

Miya just shook her head and said with a smile, " It's no problem. I like cooking and it feels rather nice to be appreciated."

Taking the hint Naruto smiled back and said, " Speaking of which your cooking is to die for as always."

Miya hide her face behind her sleeve and said, " My Naruto-kun you're making me blush. If I didn't know any better I would think you were hitting on this poor widow…"

Naruto chuckled and said, " It's not hitting on if its true Miya-chan. Besides it's nice to see you smile. You shouldn't hide it behind your sleeve."

Miya had the slightest of blushes on her face as she removed her hand from her face and the smallest of smiles didn't seem to fade the rest of the night. Uzume who was drinking with Kazehana chuckled and said, " Watch out Nee-san or you might loose your man to Landlady-sama!"

Kazehana who was also drinking cried in an overly dramatic fashion and said, " See my distress Uzume! He flirts with other women so openly even in front of me!"

Uzume patted her back comfortingly and said, " There there Nee-san, you'll have him all to yourself later…"

Kazehana suddenly smirked and said, " Yes then we will do many things… many many wild things… hehehe… take that Miya!"

Suddenly a chill descended on the room again as Miya stood over the both of them and said, " Speaking of lewd things is forbidden in Izumo Inn!"

Uzume's eyes widened and she said, " But we didn't…"

She wasn't able to finish as they were both knocked out by Miya's fearsome frying pan. While they had technically not said anything wrong Miya disliked the insinuation of what Kazehana was implying and reacted without realizing it. She disliked it when others talked of her Naruto in such a manner. Suddenly she stiffened as she realized what she just thought. Miya cursed in her head. She had no claim over him. They were just friends. So why did she react so violently. She had fallen in love with Takehito-san all those years ago right? How could she just love someone else? Something like that is impossible for a Sekirei. A small voice in the back of her head pointed out that Kazehana had once loved someone else but she crushed it ruthlessly. She was drawn out of her inner world as Naruto said, " Ah I think we should all get going Miya-chan. It was a pleasure to see you again. I'll drop by again soon."

As he said this he took her hand and kissed it gently like a true gentlemen. She tried to move her hand away but it just felt so RIGHT that it didn't budge. She maintained her facade and said cheerily, " It's always a pleasure to see you Naruto-Kun. Your welcome here anytime."

She rationally knew she should distance herself from him. It was for the best but once again the words just seemed to flow on their own, blowing over he rationality like it was a small pebble in the face of a tidal wave. Naruto gently picked up Kazehana and said, " Come on Yume-chan!"

Much to her surprise she found Yume staring at her expectantly almost as if she was expecting something. Suddenly she realized she had promised to give Yume something to take home with her. She had been so distracted she had completely forgotten. She went into the kitchen and retrieved some rice balls from the fridge handing them over to Yume who smiled and said, " Arigatou Miya-sama!"

Miya couldn't help but smile as she saw the smiling girl walk out to her Ashikabi. At that moment she couldn't help but envy the strength of her successor. To be able to smile such a bright and true smile despite all the pain she had gone through. Miya hadn't smiled a true smile in many years until Naruto came along. The pain of her past seemed to make everything seem dull. It took a type of strength to smile so brightly that you lit up the dullness around you. A type of strength she feared she didn't have. It was rather pathetic in her own opinion. The strongest being on the planet and yet she was just as vulnerable if not even more vulnerable to the wounds of the heart then those around her. She didn't know what to do anymore… her morals were in direct conflict with her heart and she was powerless to stop it. It seems even away from the space ship and M.B.I she was fated to be a caged bird. If not to them then to herself.

•••••

Naruto grinned as he stood with the ball just ahead of the half court line. There were only a few seconds left on the clock and they had the game well in hand, Tokyo high being fifty-six points in the lead. He had to hand it to the other guys. They hadn't given up even with the overwhelming disadvantage they had. As the clock wound down Naruto tossed the ball towards the basket.

The commentator said, " And it seems Uzumaki is just letting the ball go not increasing his overall points to fifty…"

Just as the buzzer rang the ball went through the basket without even touching the rim. Silence rained in the hall as everyone just stared. Suddenly the damn broke as everyone broke out into cheering and hooting as the commentator said, " What an AMAZING shot! And Tokyo high wins the regionals 109-50. ' Unstoppable Scorer' Uzumaki is undoubtedly the player of the match and he had an amazing performance! 51 points, 7 assists, 8 steals, 26 rebounds and 11 blocks! He was a one-man army on the field! With him leading them it seems Tokyo high will get its third consecutive victory at the nationals this year."

Naruto grinned as everyone crowded him. The coach patted him on the back and said, " Good job as always kid."

One of his teammates who was incidentally also in his class said, " Alright guys lets go celebrate! Third consecutive victory here we come!"

A familiar voice behind him said, " Naruto-sama!"

He turned around with his team and saw Yume waving at him to get his attention. As if he would miss her otherwise. Kazehana was standing next to her also in suit. She apparently wanted to 'match' with Yume. He had of course known they had come to watch him. One of his teammates slapped him on the back and said, " Damn Uzumaki you got good tastes…"

One of the younger ones said, " Is one of them senpai's girlfriend?"

Naruto nodded and said, " Yeah… sorry guys looks like ill be missing the party."

His classmate slapped him on the back and said, " You bastard! You don't have to rub it in us womanless men's face's… having them come here in such outfits…"

Naruto chuckled and said, " Ah no they picked those themselves."

For some reason that seemed to make him even sadder as he started weeping and said, " Just go Naruto… before I die of heart break!"

Naruto sweat dropped and said, " See you guys later…" as he left his suddenly extremely gloomy teammates behind. Even the coach seemed a bit gloomier.

Naruto walked over and greeted both of them with a smile as he said, " Hey girls."

Yume of course was all over him gushing in excitement as she said, " Oh Naruto-Sama! You were amazing! It was even better then the guys on T.V!"

Naruto just chuckled and said, " Well I DO sort of have a bit of an advantage."

Kazehana stared at him incredulously and said, " A bit… that's like saying the Miya is just slightly scary."

Naruto grinned cheekily and said, " In which case I win cuz she isn't scary!"

Kazehana just huffed and muttered, " To you…"

Seeing her pout Naruto pulled her closer by the waist and said, " Aw come on you know I was just teasing."

Kazehana grinned at him slyly and said, " You owe me another date mister!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, " I would have agreed to that anyways you know."

Yume spoke up excitedly, " Oh I want to go as well!"

Naruto 'hummed' and said, " Alright I'll take both of you out on the weekend. Kazehana on Friday. Yume-chan on Saturday and we can all go somewhere together on Sunday."

Kazehana smirked and said, " My my such a playboy. Taking two girls out at the same time!"

Yume not realizing Kazehana was just being a tease said, " What's wrong with us going out as a family?"

Both Kazehana's and Naruto's eyes widened as they heard Yume's words. Family. It was the first time someone actually said it out loud. They both embraced her fiercely and Naruto said, " Yume-chan, please don't ever change."

They heard clapping behind them as a voice said, " My my what a touching scene…"

All of them spun around to see their least favorite Sekirei Karasuba standing behind them. Yume glared hatefully at Karasuba and said, " Why are you here Karasuba?"

Surprised by Yume's sudden change in attitude Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. Partly to comfort her and also to restrain her from attacking the other woman. If the look of pure hate was anything to go by she was barely restraining herself from attacking Karasuba. Karasuba just laughed and said, " My my Yume, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Naruto taking charge of the situation said, " I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your reunion but what does M.B.I want from me?"

Karasuba looked at him as if he were a bug. The look of dismissal in her eyes was so obvious to Naruto. It was as if she thought she was better then Naruto in every possible. It had been a while since someone had looked at him like that and he had to say it wasn't a nice experience. It reminded him too much of the looks the villagers gave him without the hate. She just shook her head and said, " Oh no this is a…personal visit. When I heard Yume got winged I just had to come… congratulate her. I've been hoping for so long for her to be winged you see."

Naruto smiled forcefully at her and said, " I'm sure she appreciates it. Since you don't seem to have any other business with us we'll be taking out leave. It was a… pleasure seeing you again."

Her eyes seemed to flash with anger. No doubt she was angry at being dismissed so casually by a 'lower' being. Her hand crept towards her blade only for Naruto to be inside her personal space hand already resting on her sword's hilt trapping it in its sheath. Her eyes widened at the display of speed. She had been so unprepared for it that she wasn't able to react in time. Naruto leaned down channeling his not insignificant killer intent and said, " I don't appreciate you coming here with the sole purpose of taunting Yume. If it wouldn't cause a scene I would kill you right now. So I'd suggest you leave and watch your back in the future. You never know if you end up with a knife in the back."

Karasuba couldn't move for a brief instant. This pressure. It was insane. How could a lowly human create such pressure? It was as if instead of a human she was standing in front of Miya. Only she had been capable of such a feat. As soon as the pressure had come it was gone. The man smiled cheerfully at her as if he had not just threatened her and said, " We should all get going. See you later Karasuba-san."

Karasuba stared after them as they left. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she watched them go. To think there was a human like that! She started laughing manically as she said to herself, " Interesting, that was quite interesting. I'll have fun crushing both you and your Ashikabi with my own hands Yume… so you'd better make it to the top."

Unknown to either her or Naruto, they had unknowingly started another rumors around his school. Within hours the entire city had heard that Naruto's ex-girlfriend had tried to kill him at his school with a katana for cheating on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashikabi no Naruto 9

AN/: Here another chapter for you guys. I'm really pleased to see how well received this story is. I got over seventy reviews for the last chapter most of which were quite flattering. So here's me saying thanks to everyone who took time to review and hoping to keep hearing from you all. On another note I've noticed over the last few chapters many people feel Kazehana is the 'main girl' in this story. The only thing I feel is disappointment in myself there. I'm trying to write a harem. In any good harem story there is no such thing as a 'main girl'. Everyone has deep intricate characters and unique relationships with each other. Any story with a 'main girl' is just the author trying to write his own favorite pairing while adding other popular characters to get reviews… in my opinion anyways. I'll try my best to eliminate this stupid 'main girl' concept from the story as much as possible. Also some people feel the need to point out some discrepancies in characters compared to cannon or just generally. I'd only like to say that those are ON PURPOSE. If I wanted to re-write cannon I'd go to just watch the anime again. Everyone IS different from their cannon selves as

1. I have changed the history somewhat. Some of the changes I have revealed and others will be revealed in time.

2. This story started before the cannon timeline. I find it hard to believe that a person doesn't change at all over the years. Like Kazehana isn't as much of a depress drunk before her winging in my story simply because not as much time has past. Similarly Yume who technically died in Canon is now alive and has lived her own life away from M.B.I from the point of Musubi's death till her winging. Obviously she won't be the same as in Canon…

Anyways I'll stop here. Please enjoy the story and review as always! Special thanks to 'Druss The Legend' Reading his review last chapter really motivated me to write this chapter. Otherwise it wouldn't have been up for quite a while probably :p

•••••

Naruto sighed he leaned back into his chair. He had just finished his homework. Yume was out shopping for groceries and Kazehana was watching T.V. It was the re-run of some old animation. It still amused him a bit how they could be hooked to such things despite their age, granted he probably wasn't one who should be able to say such a thing. Even for him it was something of a guilty pleasure. Suddenly two hands obscured his vision and a familiar voice said, " Guess who!"

Naruto would have rolled his eyes if he could. Suddenly he thought of a great prank. He suppressed his smile as best he could and leaned back into the generous chest of his 'captor' and said, " Hmm I think I know who it is."

His captor tightened their hold on him and said, " Well then speak up!"

Naruto pretended to think for a moment before saying, " It's one of the most beautiful women on earth. She's smart and funny. She happens to be an amazing cook. She can make me smile no matter the situation. She's an amazing person…"

His captor seemed quite pleased at the description and said, " Go on…"

Naruto couldn't hide his smile anymore as he said, " It's… Miya-chan!"

He was promptly swatted quite hardly by an irate Kazehana who glared at him and said, " Ugh you idiot! You really know how to ruin the situation!"

Naruto grinned as spun the chair around and pulled her into his lap. She was obviously still displeased with him as she turned away from him in a huff without acknowledging him. Naruto just rested his head on her shoulder burying his face in her hair and said, " Hey… I was just joking around. Besides I know someone even more amazing. It's someone I love with all my heart and I could never live without. Do you know who that is?"

She seemed curious as she finally turned back to him and said, " Who?"

Naruto kissed her on her forehead and said, " Why it's obviously you silly."

She smiled and kissed him rather passionately now obviously quite happy, a complete 180 from her mood a few seconds ago. It made him wonder if she was on her period. While they occurred with less frequency Sekerei also had a mensuration cycle. Unfortunately he was not aware of all the intricacies of the inner working of a Sekerei's body so he could only guess. She leaned into his chest and said, " I've been wondering for a while now… what's bothering you?"

Naruto frowned and said, " What do you mean?"

Kazehana didn't get up from his chest as she said, " Well ever since we met Karasuba you've seemed worried… if your scared of her don't be… even as dangerous as she is she can't stand against both me and Yume."

Naruto sighed and said, " Well your half right. I am a bit worried but not about her. I've never doubted your abilities to protect me… even if I still say I don't need protection…"

Kazehana rolled her eyes already having had that conversation with him a million times. Instead she said, " If not her what are you worried about?"

Naruto sighed again and said, " It's Yume… ever since we met Karasuba she's become even more paranoid about my safety. I understand that she feels the need to look after me but its been getting a bit out of hand for the past few days… and even before then she doesn't like talking about her past… I don't want to force her to talk but if she keeps it bottled up for so long it can't be a good thing…" he trailed of thinking of his old friend turned enemy Sasuke who had always kept his feelings bottled up until he finally burst.

Kazehana frowned and said, " She's had a hard life… the M.B.I wasn't exactly the best chapter of her life… but I guess your right… what do you want to do?"

Naruto smiled a bit at Kazehana's obvious concern for Yume and said, " Well if I ask her I know she'll tell me everything even if she doesn't want to… she seems to have this ridiculous notion that she can't disobey me unless it pertains to my safety … so I was sort of hoping you would talk to her and encourage her to open up on her own. It won't do any good if anyone forces her to do it."

Kazehana nodded. For Yume the M.B.I was like a black hole of unresolved issues and it affected her greatly even if she ignored it with all her being. Unlike Kazehana and who both the support of her friends in the form of Miya and Matsu along with the benefit of time to get over her problems with M.B.I Yume had had no one to turn to except herself, so it wasn't surprising she still had some issues with that period of her life. Kazehana said slowly, " I'll try to talk to her when I get the chance… hopefully we can nip this in the bud before it becomes a bigger problem."

Naruto stroked Kazehana's hair lightly and said, " Don't let my paranoia worry you… Yume is a strong person… she would have resolved her issues on her own if she had to… I just want to show her she can rely on us if she needs to… that's what family's all about right?"

Kazehana smiled softly at the word and said, " Yeah… it is…"

•••••

Kazehana smiled at Yume as they both went came out of the cosplay store carrying various costumes that had caught their fancy. She couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Yume eyeing the food court and said, " How about we get a bite to eat?"

Yume smiled and said, " Thanks senpai! I was starting to get hungry!"

Kazehana rolled her eyes and said, " When are you never not hungry! I swear people would kill to learn how you stay so fit with all the food you eat."

Yume blushed and said in and shy voice, " senpai…" Kazehana had spoken quite loudly drawing quite a bit of attention. Of course they already had been drawing quite a bit of attention being to quite good-looking women shopping on their own for various undergarments and cosplay costumes.

Kazehana blushed a bit at her sudden outburst and said, " Come on let's get in line."

After a few minutes when they got their food they both took their table and started eating slowly. Yume did occasionally glance at the time though and said, " Are we going to go to any more stores senpai? It's almost time to pick up Naruto-sama."

Kazehana rolled her eyes and said, " Yume you have a full two and a half hours before you have to pick him up and it takes fifteen minutes at most to get to his school from here. We have a lot of time."

Yume sighed and said, " I know I know… I just get worried when he's on his own… what if Karasuba turns up again at the campus… no doubt he peaked her interest with that stunt he pulled last week…"

Kazehana nodded and said, " Speaking about worried, you're not the only worried person apparently."

Yume tilted her head and said, " Are you worried about something senpai?"

Kazehana shook her head and said, " Well I am a bit worried as well but I was talking about Naruto."

This seemed to make Yume more alert as she said, " Why is Naruto-sama worried? Has something happened? Did someone try to harm him?"

She would have continued but Kazehana bonked her on the head slightly and said, " You idiot he's worried about you!"

Yume sat back and said, " Why would he be worried about me? I'm perfectly fine…"

Kazehana sighed and said, " Actually he's worried about you bottling up your feels about your time in the M.B.I."

Yume leaned back in her seat and said, " I'm not bottling them up… I just don't feel I should be talking to him about it…•

This made Kazehana a bit curious and she asked, " Why would you say that?"

Yume closed her eyes briefly and said, " Naruto-sama is the most perfect Ashikabi in the whole world and I don't think I could love him more possibly then I do… but you know about his own past… he's had a harder life then any of us and I don't feel like I should be burdening him with my own problems… it's my job as a Sekerei to cherish him and protect him… not cause him more trouble."

Kazehana sighed and said, " I understand how you feel perfectly… he really is the best isn't he… but I think your wrong about one thing… it's not our job as Sekerei to do those things but rather as people who love him… as his family…"

Yume frowned and said, " But the rules…"

Kazehana cut her off and said, " And that is why I really started to hate Minaka and the M.B.I… what rules… what game… Sekerei are beings of love not war… we shouldn't be fighting each other like this… it's… it's barbaric…"

Yume frowned and said, " I understand that… I've never wanted to do anything other then protect all my fellow Sekerei… that's why I joined the Disciplinary Squad in the first place… but I'm a bit curious… if that's how you feel why participate in the game at all?"

Kazehana sighed as she also leaned back and said, " It's because of all the other Sekerei that I participate as well… I can't just abandon them…"

Yume asked curiously, " What do you mean?… how would you be abandoning them?"

Kazehana sighed and said, " About this game… you must understand something… why do you think you, me or any of the strongest even bother to participate? Its not like Minaka could force us could he? It's because of all the younger Sekerei most of us participate… if course some like Karasuba just want to fight… but that is besides the point. If we don't participate Minaka has all of the younger ones as hostages. So he can force us to play his little game."

Yume frowned and said, " Wouldn't it be better to just kill him then?"

Kazehana chuckled and said, " Naruto said the same thing to me once… but no… as evil as Minaka is…at the end of the day what he does and makes us do is nothing compared to what others would try to do. Minaka is the lesser of the two evils…"

Yume pressed, " But surely if you kill him someone more qualified could take over?"

Kazehana nodded and said, " And there in lies the problem. With Minaka if you kill him who can replace him. At best that would be a gamble. And another problem comes with the technology. Even if he is not exactly the sanest person he is still a genius. No one else can manipulate the system as well as he does. Even when it comes to technology he is ahead of the best of the best amongst the Sekerei." She finished thinking of Matsu. As smart as she was even she wasn't a match for him in a purely intellectual battle.

Yume sighed and said, " I guess that makes sense… and as more and more Sekerei are released they are refining that 'disgusting' adjustment program… he's basically brain washing the younger generation that the Sekerei plan is the only way to go."

Kazehana nodded and said, " Exactly. Until we find a suitable replacement for Minaka we can't make a rash move against M.B.I… and even if he is human he isn't someone you want against you… even that battle crazy Karasuba knows that…"

Yume slumped a bit and said, " So there really is nothing we can do…"

Kazehana noticed her defeated posture and said, " For now that is… we don't know what the future holds for us… and besides we have a lot of times to make our own plans… for now let's just enjoy this peaceful time we have with Naruto." She finished giving Yume a pointed look.

Yume sighed and said, " I understand senpai… I'll talk to Naruto-sama when I am ready."

Kazehana smiled and nodded before saying, " That's all I'm asking Yume, you should always remember that both me and Naruto will always be there for you no matter what the problem is."

Yume smiled back and said, " Thanks senpai… you guys really are the best."

Kazehana scoffed as if scandalized and said, " You doubted us before! Hurry up and finish your food so I can punish you for this transgression!"

Yume giggled a bit and said, " Hai senpai!" before digging into her food with her usual gusto.

•••••

Naruto grunted in exhaustion as he fell backwards finishing his last exercise of the day. He would sometimes come and train on the roof of his building, as it was relatively isolated and difficult for normal people to access through any other means then the stairs. Of course it was usually only light physical training. It wouldn't do to have someone flying by to see a bunch of clones blowing stuff up on a rooftop.

He heard the door open to see Yume walk onto the roof. Naruto smiled at her and said slowly, " Hey what's up Yume-chan?"

She came up to him hesitantly and said, " I wanted to talk to you…"

Naruto realizing where the conversation was headed sat up and said, " Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

She pushed her fingers together, a gesture that reminded him of his old friend Hyuuga Hinata. She also did the same thing when she was feeling nervous… well that or fainting. He hadn't realized why she always fainted around him until much later in life of course. She sat down next to him and said, " I… want to talk about the M.B.I."

Naruto nodded and said, " Anything in particular you had in mind?"

She seemingly steadied herself and said more confidently, " Yes I want you to know about my past and why I hate the M.B.I and Karasuba so much. You deserve to know."

Naruto held up his hand and said, " Wait. If you want to talk to me about this it has to be because you want to talk about it Yume-chan, not because I deserve to know as your Ashikabi."

She seemed to falter for a moment. He almost thought she would actually leave now that he had given her a way out of the conversation. But it seemed her natural stubbornness kicked in and she said, " No I also want to talk about it… your the one I love and there should be no secrets between us."

Naruto smiled before nodding and said, " Well said Yume. There should be no secrets between lovers."

She blushed a bit despite the situation and said, " I guess I'll start at the beginning… you know I was the captain of the Second Squad. I always looked up to the First Squad. They were my heroes even though they weren't that much older then me. They were so strong and protected us from everything. Eventually the group fell apart and I decided was chosen as the next leader of the Squad. I was excited to learn I would be working with one of my heroes. But then I actually let Karasuba. I tried hard to get along with her and understand her viewpoint. She hates humans with a passion and sees them as valueless existences. In a way I could see where she was coming from. Humans kept trying to control us for our abilities and even Minaka ordered us around like he was above us. But the longer I stayed on the squad the harder it was to cling to my own beliefs. We hunted humans and Sekerei alike. Intimidated businessmen into selling to the M.B.I to actually stealing technology or military secrets. Anything needed to further M.B.I and the S-plan…"

Naruto nodded and said, " Yes I gathered as much from Kazehana. Minaka isn't above using force to get what he wants."

Yume nodded and said, " Yes. After a few years I actually got used to it. Can you believe that? I managed to close my heart to all those things. I eventually met a young Sekerei girl in the facility. She was such a naive and hopeful little one. She reminded me of myself when I was a child like her. Whenever I saw the girl I remembered why I was able to close my eyes to all that suffering. To protect that innocence in her eyes and the eyes of all the others I was ready to sacrifice my soul… but then… Karasuba interfered…"

Yume had tears in her eyes that she stubbornly did not let fall. Naruto already realized what happened next scooted over to her and embraced her tightly. If he could have his way he would banish the painful memory forever but he didn't stop her from continuing the story. She needed to let it all out. He urged her slowly, " What happened to the girl Yume…"

Yume leaned into his embrace drawing strength from his presence and continued slowly, " To Karasuba battle is the most important thing. She loved fighting me since I was the only one who could fight on par with her since No.01 had disappeared. But she always knew I held back. It irritated her to no end. One day the worst happened. Some human researchers kidnapped the child I vowed to protect. Of course the Disciplinary Squad rushed to retake the girl. We could not let any secrets fall into anyone else's hands. I fought off the guards and entered the facility only to find Karasuba already inside the room… she just stood their her sword impaled in that little girl… and she turned to me as if she had done nothing and said ' Hey Yu-chan how about a fight?'… I couldn't handle it… I snapped and destroyed the entire area. Next thing I noticed was I'm in the M.B.I hospital with Karasuba passed out on the table next to me cover in so many wounds it was a wonder she didn't die… I still couldn't believe what had happened so I just got up and left…"

Yume had tears leaking slowly from her eyes as Naruto held her. He could feel her pain from their bond. It was almost like a physical wound, it hurt so much. He could only imagine what it felt like to her. He said nothing as he held her. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel better at that moment and it made him feel like the weakest person on the planet despite all his strength. When the tears finally stopped Naruto said, " The pain of loosing someone important doesn't really ever fade… it's like this bad feeling always in your chest… it gets weaker but it never vanishes completely. Someone once told me that you could never honor the dead more then by living your life to the fullest making sure they did not die needlessly… That kid died because of Minaka and the M.B.I. All we can do is make sure they don't claim any more innocent lives."

Yume nodded and said, " I know your right… but it just hurts thinking about it… I can't bear it… the thought of someone else dying…"

Naruto twisted her face gently until they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Naruto said seriously, " Then don't let them die. Become strong enough to protect what you believe in. That was something I learnt long ago. You'll achieve nothing if you just give up. It's a hard path and you can get lost easily but that why you have friends and family to guide you back to the right path… I gave up when I came here but you and Kazehana… you guys showed me the path again. And it's the same for you. You have Kazehana and me. Hell you have Miya-chan, Kagari-san, Matsu-san and even Uzume-san to help you. So you just have to take that first step and get moving."

Yume looked up at Naruto in wonder. This was a side of him she had never seen before. He could be serious, playful, charming, idiotic… but right then she just realized she had been wrong earlier. It was possible to fall even more deeply in love with someone you already loved with all your heart. In the spur of the moment she leaned forward and kissed him. Naruto wrapped his hands around her possessively, eagerly returning the kiss.

Kazehana watched them from behind a water tank as Yume kissed Naruto. She was a bit surprised. Usually Yume was not one to instigate and display of physical intimacy unless Kazehana pushed her quietly or Naruto started it. But that wasn't what she was thinking of. Her heart was beating so fast. She was experiencing the same thing as Yume. She couldn't help but consider herself lucky. She had the best Ashikabi ever. She had fallen for him more just then if such a thing was possible. She wanted so badly to be there next to him kissing him as well but she controlled herself. Yume needed this. And it was her job as the elder sister to make sure all her siblings were happy even if it meant sacrificing a bit of time with her Naruto. She would definitely show him her own passion for him later at night. But for now she would let Yume enjoy some much deserved alone time. She couldn't help but giggle. Both her and Yume could put some of those costumes they got earlier to use. She doubted Yume would be feeling shy for a few days and she would take full advantage of it before she went back to her old shy self.

Up in heaven Jiraya cried proudly as he saw his godson and son in all but blood make out with such a beautiful woman. And to think he even managed to get another one just as hot. He carried on his legacy well. Now all he needed was that sexy landlady and Jiraya could die happily again knowing his godson was indeed carrying on his legacy.


End file.
